Memories with you
by Reika-chanxX
Summary: After the incident with Ren on Dark Moon, Cain was not the Cain he was before and Kyoko/Setsu not sure how to act with him. He was no longer the cute and planless brother, he changed but is it better or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories with you: I had problems thinking of a title for this story and this was the best I came up with...**

**I'm taking a little break from writing Contemplations so I can write this story based on what I think will sort of happen after**** ch 163; the idea has been floating in my head for a while so I just wanted to get it out of my head before the next chapter comes out; also I semi-rushed it because lot's of you's are eager for the next chapter of contemplations so hopefully this came out ok , so enjoy ^_^**

**XxXxXxX**

Setsu looked up at Cain whose arm rested over her shoulders with concern as they walked down the street; she wasn't sure how to act Setsu with him anymore after his character changed. She lightly held his hand that rested on her shoulder as they walked together in fear of hurting him; she carefully examined him from the small stitches on his forehead hidden by his hair to the unoccupied bandage arm that hung on the other side of him. Initially she clung to him as normal but accidentally hurt him in doing so and became hesitant in acting the Setsu she created, so she had made Setsu less clingy for his sake. Cain however noticed her hesitating and would reassure that it's alright and would play his role as a loving brother. He had crashed during the Dark Moon shoot and was rushed to hospital; his injuries weren't severe so he returned to business with one difference.

"_Mogami-chan, Ren is not physically hurt that much so you don't have to worry too much; however it seems he has lost some of his memory that may affect his career," _the President had told her outside Ren's room; _s_he felt her heart hurt again at the memory. "_Ren wants to return to work immediately but he does not see the possible consequences of doing so, he'll be bombarded by paparazzo's and questions about the accident which the doctors and I believe will be bad for him; so I decided to pull Tsuruga Ren out of work for a period of time til I feel he is ready to return."_

"_Yes, you're right president, it's not a good idea," she replied sadly, __"he shouldn't rush back to work after a car crash, and he should look after his health first."_

"_Ren was very stubborn when I told him what I intended to do so I compromised with him," Kyoko looked up at him curiously; "I agreed to let him work with Setsu, because I know she'll look after him well" _he smiled at her and she smiled back however her heart still ached_. _Before the president pulled her outside the room to talk she had seen Ren, however... he had not recognised her.

Setsu looked up at Cain who seemed focused on reaching their destination. _He's so different from how he previously did Cain... the president did mention that he lost fragments of his memory so it can't be helped... but wouldn't he create a similar character, this Cain... he's not as fun or as cute in his behaviour... but he was more affectionate. _

She cried the first night they were together again after the accident, or was it Setsu? Memories that he could have possible died flooded her mind and scared her; she hushed herself but he heard her and moved to her bed.

"You okay?" he asked her as he sat on her bed stroking her back.

"I-I thought you may have died," she sniffled, "I keep thinking that." She felt him slip closer to her and hug her; she felt his warmth engulf her. She turned her head behind her and saw his face smiling close to her.

"I'm not dead... I'm still here," he pulled her around and to face his chest, "can't you feel how warm I am? Can you hear my heart beat?" She listened to his heart that was beating slightly fast and nodded. "Okay, now no more crying and let's sleep together." _Cain... no Ren was so kind and warm... I felt so happy being with him... his words and heart beat were soothing._

_._

After a few days together she noticed his character begin to change slightly. Before the accident he was plan less and acted like a baby around her, memories from when they first went shopping came to mind; how he pinched her cheeks, teased her and his puppy dog face. After the accident he was now totally cool, totally perfunctory, and still kind to his sister, liberal and tolerant, like a guardian and mature man; everything she thought her brother would have been at the beginning, but now he developed a few unexpected extra features; he was slightly touchier and in private he was a subtle playboy who secretly loves making his little sister squirm. After their first night sharing a bed they shared it more often and Setsu opened up more to Cain but then she woke up one morning with his arm across her bare stomach and breathing in her neck; she screamed and he woke up confused but to see her adorable blushing face. After some explanation she let the situation slid since he was sleeping but since then he became more... play-boyish. He found new joy in teasing her.

Cain who was so comfortable around her, he was parading around the room shirtless or in just his underwear with her obviously; he was working out sexily in just his shorts and the sweat glistened over his body; he would randomly hug her or hug her as they watched tv together, he would kiss her (but not on the face) for no reason, and he even asked her to get him his clothes and... towel; or was this all just Ren? Setsu or Kyoko dealt with all this despite how embarrassing and uncomfortable it was because it was how he now portrayed his character; someone who loved teasing his little sister. _Even though he forgot about me he seems to still know he likes to bully me... *sigh* on the plus side though he's spoils Setsu less._

**XxXxX**

"_Ren since you want to continue __working even though your memory isn't 100% I will allow one project for you til you are fully recovered," _the President lectured him, "_you can continue your role as Actor X aka Cain Heel with Setsuka."_

"_Setsuka?" _he asked questionably, he vaguely recalled such a role.

"_Setsuka, well you'll call her Setsu, she is played by your sort of girlfriend remember, she is Cain's sister and you both a severe sibling complex for one another," _he grinned at him.

"_Okay __Bos-president fine I guess since you'll let me work, I'll find my scripts when I get home or from Yashiro,"_ he spoke; he heard someone knock and a girl enter his room. "_Hi... umm do I know you?"_

.

Ren was thinking about what Lory said to him and about his behaviour around this girl. _Do I really love this girl as the president said? She's so different from the other girls I usually had... she was sort of plain when I first saw her but I still felt something for her... when I saw her sad face when I asked her name why did my heart hurt; because I knew I hurt her? Or that she was hiding her pain from me?_

He looked down at Setsu and their eyes met, but she quickly turned away from him. _It was amazing how much she changed for Setsu and_ _I find it very comfortable to be around her, but she can be a pain when she stops me drinking and smoking... why can't she stop forcing me to eat as well. Well she's sort of my girlfriend right... she cares for me. _

"Setsu," he called her and she peeked up to him to be met with a kiss on the forehead.

"Wah-ah-um nii-san... yes," she blushed and turned away from him again. She was getting use to Cain's random acts and his touching, but she still couldn't help blushing.

"Hmm nothing, I just wanted to kiss you," he replied with a grin and watched her face turn redder._ I love the expression she makes when I tease her... so innocent... did I really fall for such a pure girl? Could I have when Kuon was so tainted? _

.

"_Ren how could you have forgotten about Kyoko-chan! She looked heart-broken at your words even if she was smiling when she re-introduced herself to you," Lory exclaimed; but something clicked in his head. "She plays Setsu so she'll look after you and maybe if you spend enough time together your memory of her will come back along with the rest, she's already agreed to this so when you are permitted to leave you will be with her almost all the time."_

"_Is she really my girlfriend... she's so different from my past girlfriends... she's sort of plain and isn't she a bit too __young for me... I'm like what 20?"_

"_You're 21, and age doesn't matter when it comes to love... but she is touchy when it the topic of love; she is in the LoveMe Section."_

"_Pfft LoveMe Section... you created such a department," _Ren chuckled_, "but it does sound familiar... I remember Yashiro saying to take breaks there." _

"_See you're already remembering things Ren, she's a great actress but something happened to her in the past that affects her ability to love... this role I assigned her is to help her regain the ability of love... but it is also to help you as well, to move on from your past."_

"_How will being with her help me move on from what I did back then?"_

"_She's your protective charm Ren. You may not remember but she's helped you a lot already and I've seen the results; she was the one who helped you create Katsuki you know, one that was good enough so we didn't have to replace you." _Ren grimaced at his words, but recalled he had never acted an intense love role before. _"She also mentioned about you being in a fight previously and it sounded like you reverted back to the old you yet somehow she brought you back to your senses before you caused any serious damage... she's good for you and I'm sure you love her, just see how it works out for a being together."_

**XxXxX**

Cain and Setsu returned to their hotel late at night; Cain had gone out to smoke while Setsu went about her own business. On the balcony, Ren was in thought; _is it safe for me to be so close to her... I think I really do love her that's why I've been kissing and hugging her so much but I feel like I want more but she seems unsure what to do, like she's experiencing this for the first time... what do I do when my mind says don't do anything to her but my heart and body just want to jump her... I don't think she realise how I feel and I'll probably kill myself later if I do something wrong before I remember her fully,_ Ren sighed to himself and felt his head hurt. _I think I'll take a shower._

Cain re-entered the room and removed his coat and shirt before grabbing his towel and turning to the bathroom. As he opened the door he was met with a small body in the middle of changing; he remembered the incident that happened to him in the shower; _ah yes the bathroom lock doesn't well._ He found himself still staring and intrigued at the girl in front of him stripping; he felt the desire in him rise.

Kyoko heard the door open as she was pulling her shirt dress over her head, as she pulled it off she turned to the door to see Ren. _Huh? _She stared at him for a minute and saw the look in his eyes before realising her situation. "Kyaa Tsu-Ren!" she shouted with a blushing face and pulled her top to her chest trying to cover herself; she didn't even care that she spoke his first name or that she broke away from Setsu; she had the wig off so that meant Setsu was on break.

Ren felt himself losing to his desire, after seeing her slim half-naked from before him, in that sexy ero-kawa bra and tiny ero-kawa panties; her face flushed her body shivering, he couldn't stop himself from what happened next. He dropped his towel and threw a hand around her head and pulled her into a deep kiss, startling her and making her drop her top. He forced his tongue into her mouth to explored and mingle with her tongue while she tried to push him out. She was finding it hard to breathe; she was scared, confused but powerless to stop him from ravaging her mouth and caress her skin, yet something else in her longed for it. He lifted her in his embrace and carried her to the closest bed to the bathroom and lightly tossed her on the bed breaking there contact. Kyoko finally manage to take a deep breath but before she could speak to Ren her mouth was invaded once again, followed by his roaming hands trailing her thigh and back.

_Ahh why is he kissing me... why is he doing this, there shouldn't be any reason... ah and he looks like the emperor... uwahhh I'm... I'm scared._

She felt Ren hand that trailed her thigh slip into her tiny panties and cup her ass, while the other began fondling her right breast; she moaned into his mouth at his touch but her eyes began tearing because she didn't understand why this was happening. She felt her body jolt as he teased her breast and she bit his tongue lightly which made him exit her mouth, only to travel down her neck. He kissed from her neck to her collar bone making her whimper and shiver, then with his teeth he pulled her bra strap off her shoulder as his hand that fondled her breast pushed the other side off as well. "Kyoko," he spoke huskily before he drove his head between her breasts and kissed her deeply making her moan hysterically, while his right hand still played with her breast and the other pulled her closer to him.

"R..ren stop..Ren..Ren STOP," she squirmed and grabbed his bandaged arm and he grunted in pain. He looked down at her and saw her tearing face, finally realising what he was doing.

"Kyoko... ah sorry," he got off her and she quickly pulled some of the bed sheets to cover herself. "I'm... really sorry, you were just... so gorgeous... I um, umm I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled and quickly ran to the bathroom; as soon as he shut the door he slid down it. _What have I done?_

Kyoko stared at the door confused he closed it. _He thought I looked gorgeous... but he wouldn't act like that with every gorgeous girl would he... he was trying to *gulp*... so sudden it was scary... but it felt good... and he even kissed me... would that have been my first kiss? Ren... _She heard Ren turn on the water and finally remembered where she was, she quickly got up and went to get her clothes but saw herself in the mirror first. Her lips were ravished, her face pinky and a few hickeys decorated her chest and she felt her body throb strangely for the first time; but overall she couldn't help but think she looked beautiful even after what happened; she even felt that she missed Ren's touch.

She snapped out of thought and walked to her bag to pull out some clothes before he came back out. As she pulled a shirt out, a small purse came out with it. _Corn, _Kyoko thought as she picked it up and slipped the top on and some shorts; she tightly the purse to her chest and sat back on the bed.

She lay down and poured corn onto her palm. _What should I do Corn? I should leave after what he did, but I have to look after him, I want to make sure he's okay; Ren... he's still Ren even though he lost some of his memory, he wouldn't do that to me before or think I'm gorgeous or kiss me and touch me... the old Ren would have apologized or exited the room without me knowing since he had plenty of time to stare at me changing (blush). What would that girl that he likes think of him if she knew he did all that with another girl... ah I think he may have forgotten her, that's so sad. _Kyoko's eyes began watering again. _Ah why am I still crying... it's over, he stopped... why does my heart hurt... is it because I'm worried that he'll hurt that girl before he remembers her. _Kyoko curled up in a ball on the bed.

'_Kyoko' _she remembered Ren'sdeep voice as he touched her, her body ached for him. _It felt so nice to be with him... Ren was Ren right, not Ren my sempai..._ _to be embraced by a man... am I still here because I want more? Ah but I can't, he has someone else important to him... and he'll hate me for not stopping him. _Her tear drops became heavier.

Ren exited the bathroom and saw Kyoko curled up in a ball on the bed. _Hah she didn't run away... I'm happy. _He quietly walked towards her and touched her shoulder, "Kyoko," he whispered gently and she turned to him with her tearing gold eyes. _Ah she's crying again. _"I'm sorry for earlier," he spoke as she sat up on the bed rubbing away her tears and clutching Corn.

"Ah no it's okay, I'm sorry," she replied. _Huh why is she apologising she didn't do anything._ Ren noticed something blue peeking out of her hands.

"What's that?" he asked questionably, and Kyoko stared up at him; _ah corn... maybe you'll help him remember something; _she opened her palm slowly to reveal her precious blue stone and Ren stared at it in awe. _That stone... I had one once when I was younger... and I gave it to a little girl I met in the forest who always cried...her name was... _"Kyoko," Ren beamed at her and she stiffened at his expression.

"You're the Kyoko I met many years ago in Kyoto right, who cried a lot when she went to the stream, but smiled every time she left except when I left," he spoke and placed a hand on her face, pushing away a tear.

"Huh in Kyoto? Crying by the stream? How did you know I cried at a stream," she stared confused at him. _I remember him knowing I'm from Kyoto, but no one knew I cried at that stream, not even Sho._

"You don't remember me, well I guess I've changed a bit... well a lot but so have you; remember I told you that stone was magical, remember your little hamburger rock palace we made, remember us together at that secret place in the forest with that beautiful stream, I flew for you remember," Ren clasped her hands tightly expectantly.

_Those... those were things I did when I was little with him... my fairy prince... but how would he know?__ Unless... unless Ren met him as well... but why would he tell him about me... ah but they would have been the same age right, it can't be a coincidence that they met unless he was..._

"Corn?"she whispered and Ren smiled again at her.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan."

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: ****This is as far as my idea went so let's just wait and see what happens when the next chapters come out. But my theory is Ren will have an accident and lose some of his memory, and act out a Ren that's at a point between Kuon and the gentlemen Ren or the development stage of Ren; also he'll forget Kyoko and somehow the stone will jog his memory. I don't think the bedroom and bed part will happen but hopefully it spiced the story up a bit. **

**Only one chapter for this story, but if somehow I miraculously guessed right or close to right or get another idea to continue, I will do another chapter. REVIEWS are appreciated ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of you requested I continue Memories with You (MWU) and as promised I'm continuing, so I'll probably finish MWU then move to the sequel of Contemplations. I have a general idea how I'll finish this story but I'm hoping that it'll be less than 5 chapters hopefully. Anyway thanks for all the support people, reviews have been insightful and I hope you enjoy chapter 2, also HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR PPL. Love Reika ^_^ **

_Italic _fonts mean thoughts.

**Recap**: "Corn?"she whispered and Ren smiled again at her.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan."

**XxXxXxX**

"_Kyoko-chan here," a young fairy boy held out a blue stone to the crying girl, a smile gracing his lips as she lit up as it changed color._

"_Happy 17__th__ Birthday," the same smile appeared again as she beamed up from the large rose._

_Ren is Corn? _Kyoko thought as the realisation shocked through her body; never had she expected this, it felt like a hoax, or a twist in plot that you would see on tv, yet she couldn't find herself to even laugh at the confession, it seemed too true.

"Kyoko?" Ren spoke as she looked down at her stone quietly, unresponsive to him. This wasn't what he expected, though in his unrealistic imagination she would have dived at him in joy and they would be rolling around in kisses, but in reality she seemed lost.

"Kyoko," he whispered as his two fingers tilted her chin up to him; her lips opened slightly as if she was going to say something but she held back on her words and just stared at him. Her eyes told him that she was infected with complicated emotions that were rolling through her mind and system.

Joy, Corn was alive; anger, he had hidden this and mislead her for almost a year; disappointment, he wasn't a fairy; fear, maybe he was a fairy but had forgotten or was he lying to her toying with her; happy, she had found her precious friend from all those years ago; panic, this was too much for her to handle at the moment what was she to do.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her, _Ren closed his eyes at his mistake; _ugh there must have been a reason why I didn't tell gah stupid stupid... _"Corn," she spoke quietly and their eyes met briefly as she adverted her eyes from him again; Ren panicked slightly as she gently pushed his fingers away from her chin.

"Yes," he responded, his eyes softening as he tried to see her face.

_He responded to Corn, that's good right?_ Kyoko thought to herself. She felt herself stiffen when his hand touched her arm, but she didn't dare to meet his face.

"Tired," she muttered and received a questioning 'hmm' from Ren, "I'm going to sleep," she elaborated for him. She heard him go 'oh' and shuffled about and as she looked at him he was under her sheets waiting for her to join him. "Separately," she spoke and his face sunk momentarily before it became an understanding one and he nodded; _I need time, _her expression and tear pricked eyes spoke to him as he watched her settle into the adjacent bed with her back to him, a long sigh escaping both their lips.

**XxXxXxX**

_He can't be Corn, but he knew what we did back in the forest, but he's so tall, stupid people grow, he's not blonde either but someone invented hair dye so maybe, his eyes...Corn had green eyes right? Oh I can't remember, I was only six I don't even remember his face clearly... I wonder if he can still fly? He flew without wings, why did he change his name._

Kyoko tossed in her bed again as the thoughts kept repeating and repeating itself in her mind. She peered at the clock again; _2.00 another hour went by... I wonder how much of that hour did I sleep. _She peeked up at Ren who appeared to be sound asleep in his cocoon and sighed tiredly as his confession ran through her mind again; _I need some air. _

Quietly Kyoko slipped out of her bed and tip toed towards the balcony with Corn in her hand, as curious eyes followed her form. Kyoko slid the door almost closed; she didn't want to wake Ren with the door clacking close and she was worried that she might lock herself out if the door was faulty. She felt the chilly breeze brush over her skin, it was cooler than she had expected but refreshing. She walked to the edge of the balcony and stared out into the city that was still bright despite the time, a few distant cars could be heard, Kyoko breathed in deeply, taking in the scenery for the first time. She leaned forward wanting to see more but as her hands clasped the railing; the stone in her hand caught her attention bringing her back to original thoughts.

_Corn... Ren... why does this have to be complicated, _Kyoko sighed as she looked down at the stone. Knowing that the subject was going to bother her for some time, Kyoko sat herself on the ground and leaned against the railing, staring out to the amazing city; _I can probably test him to see if he's really Corn but I don't know what to do after that... and him not having all his memory is making it even harder; _Kyoko sighed as she held Corn tightly to her chest.

_It was probably too sudden, his confession was not long after he tried to... not long after he suddenly (and repeatedly) kissed me; I'm just shocked right? And confused that he suddenly confessed... but it seemed like the stone triggered his memory, but he's seen Corn before but I guess accident Ren hadn't... so original Ren knew and hid it from me, why? _Kyoko thought sadly; _I wonder if it's okay if I ask him. _Another cool breeze brushed over Kyoko and she shivered at the contact but remained on the floor.

_I can't really blame accident Ren, or original Ren either... I'm just his kohai but I'm sure he 'must' have his reason; Ren's mean but not cruel. _Kyoko thought strayed from the city and back to the stone.

'_Fathers hands are too big, I can't fly freely in the sky.' I wonder what he meant... maybe he's still growing his wings? Maybe it's a metaphor. _Kyoko looked up to the dark sky, where a few stars shone and the moon light shone upon the clouds but she couldn't see the moon to her disappointment.

'_Corns grown up,' _Ren's voice spoke in her mind as she remembered their embrace in Karuizawa which she emulated by hugging herself, '_his wings have grown and flying the skies now.' Hmm he was so convincing back then, cause he knew yeah? If he's really is Corn... I think I'll be really happy. _Kyoko smiled at the thought as she snuggled her face comfortably into her arm and her eyes slowly closed to sleep; _he really has grown up_.

Moments later, Ren stared at her huddled form on the balcony floor, sighing quietly that his actions and confession had caused her so much trouble. _I can at least give her the robe we don't have to talk yet, I'm just being polite not wanting her to catch a cold, yeah that should be okay. _He had noticed her go to the balcony earlier but thought it was best to give her some time and space after his failed confession_, _but as he felt the room go cold with the partially open door he decided to check on her.

Quietly he kneeled beside her and placed the robe over her shoulder causing her to murmur and move her head showing him her sleeping face. _Oh dear, _Ren smiled at her innocent face, _she's quite amazing being able to sleep like this, no wonder she didn't come back in; _Kyoko sneezed quietly and Ren watched her shiver and murmur in discomfort. Deciding it was time to return to the room, Ren gently picked her and she fell comfortably against him; "Corn," she mumbled fondly and Ren smiled down at her as he carefully carried her back to bed.

**XxXxX**

"Hmmm?" Kyoko groaned as she blurrily opened her eyes; she felt odd, her head felt slightly heavy and her eyes sore that she assumed because she had cried last night. A sudden chill coursed through her body and she found herself snuggling comfortably under the sheets finding it warm and surrounding her? Her breath hitched as she suddenly became aware of the warm air breathing down on her, that her legs were entwined with another's and his arms had encircled her small body to his.

"Kyahhh!" Kyoko panicked waking Ren as she tried to flail away from him. Shoving his arm off her and backing away she fell to the floor as her legs got caught in the sheets as Ren groaned in pain. _Oh thank goodness I still have clothes on, but why were we in the same bed_; Kyoko thought as she pulled her shirt that had shifted from the fall back down and relieved that 'it' didn't happen between them.

"Ren," she spoke quietly as she turned to him, a pang of guilt stabbing her as she watched him grabbing his bandaged arm with clenched teeth. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Ren," she panicked as she moved next to him, hands hesitating to touch his arm that she had hit. _I'm so stupid, why did I panic? Corn, Ren. _

"No, don't worry it'll go away soon," he gave her a strained smile that seemed to just stab her heart some more, before closing his eyes and breathing deeply, waiting for the pain to disappear.

_Why does he act this way? Smiling when he's hurt just so I feel better; _Kyoko thought as her hands gently wrapped around his hand bringing a curious glance from Ren, her warmth healing him; _Corn always listened to my problems when I was little, cheered me up and smiled for me despite the pain he had... I was selfish in a way. _

"Kyoko," she looked up to Ren who looked worriedly at her, a hand coming to her face, "you're crying," he spoke brushing the tear she didn't know from her eye.

"Do you remember the first day we met when we were little?" Kyoko asked with a shaky voice, making Ren look at her in surprise before he softened his expression.

"Yeah, you barged out of the clearing behind me and asked if I was a fairy and you even taught me Japanese etiquette, saying I should call you Kyoko-chan," he smiled at the fond memory and observed the small curve on her lips as she nodded her head.

"W-we had a lot of fun right," Kyoko whispered trying pry more details from him.

"Yeah, it was only a few days but they were memorable Kyoko, I remember it was really hot those days but cooler by the stream, I bought us some drinks one time and we just talked, you told me when your birthday was," he watched as Kyoko nodded.

_Why is she asking all this? Surely she knows I know right? Oh! I get it, she's testing me cause she's doubting me, well I'll just have to prove it to her some more. (Ren)_

"I collapsed once because of the heat," he began and watched her expression change to worry at the memory; she held the same expression back then but a flash a more recent one came to his mind (the time he was sick). "You ran to the stream to wet your handkerchief for me, oh that was why I bought us drinks the next day and we stayed talking in the shade," he smiled that more of his memories were evoked.

"Yes," he heard Kyoko whisper quietly as she remembered that day. _He's Corn... I'm 88% sure of it._

"You were still fascinated in princesses, you curtsied for the Hamburger rock king," he chuckled at the memory as he watched his still cute Kyoko blush, "you were so cute with your pig tails and pretty dresses, hmm could you have been trying to impress me?" He teased and saw her flinch at his words with a deeper blush; _oh so she did._

"Umm R-Corn why was I in your bed," Kyoko asked trying to deter from the subject.

"Kyoko you do know when you dodge a question like that, it usually means it's true," he smirked at her.

"Eh you remember that time?" Kyoko looked at him in surprise as Ren cocked his head, "oh I guess not... you said something like that to me before, so I thought you remembered something," _it's ironic how that conversation was related to Corn too... oh I'm glad he doesn't remember me giving him the finger. _

"It seems I keep remembering things when I'm with you," he smiled as he held her hand. Kyoko looked down at their hands amazed at how warm and large his were, before turning back to him with a shy smile. _She's not pulling away, that's good._

"I found a sleeping princess on the balcony floor," Ren began answering her earlier question as Kyoko eyes twinkled at the word princes, "she kept shivering in the cold wind because I think she might have gotten a cold," he watched Kyoko's eyes go wide as she realised he was talking about her and finally remembering where she was last night. "You complained when I put you in your bed so I thought I'd keep you warm; you curled up nice and cosily to me, you even locked your legs around me," he spoke with a devious grin.

"Corn!" Kyoko whined embarrassed that she had clung to him for warmth last night, before realizing her sluggish mood was likely the start of a cold, "oh no Ren if you thought I had a cold you shouldn't have let me sleep with you, what if I got you sick too!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I never get sick," Ren spoke in a husky voice as his mind thought of other ways he could sleep with her.

"Hah, no you have and it was pretty bad, you were so stubborn and such a handful when you weren't on set, you collapsed on me, trapped me and I couldn't do anything to help you," Kyoko informed him with a slight frown, before she found herself pinned to the bed.

"Was it like this?" Ren asked with half lidded eyes as his arms and legs lay on either side of her head and body, his body resting just on hers lightly. His eyes widened when he saw the fear crawl into her eyes as he remembered what he had done the night before; "sorry, I shouldn't have," he spoke as he removed himself from her personal space, as Kyoko sighed in relief but continued to subtly shake.

_One step forward two steps back; _Ren mentally sighed to himself before an idea came to mind. "I'll be back," Ren informed her before making his way to the bathroom.

_Hmm? Uh what just happened... he ran away, like last night when he... maybe he knows that he did something inappropriate or maybe he just needs to go; _Kyoko thought as she brought a finger to her lips in thought but not long after he returned and jumped on the bed and lay his head on her lap.

"Heh Ren!" Kyoko blushed at the sudden action; sure she had Ren rest on her lap before but she was wearing a long skirt but at the moment she had shorts so he was directly on her lap.

"Have a look at my hair," Ren spoke ignoring her question as he pulled at his hair with closed eyes; he waited but felt nothing so he spoke again, "Kyoko its nothing bad just have a look at the top of my head."

"But," Kyoko tried to question him but decided arguing would get them nowhere; _he wants me to look at his hair? _Kyoko thought at the strange demand before she fondly touched his soft and cute hair, moving from the outer region to the centre before she gasped in surprise, "you have gold hairs," she exclaimed at the hidden colour as Ren smiled.

_It's actually blonde but that doesn't really matter._

"I colour my hair to blend in, but I do get regrowth but cause I'm so tall no one can really see it," Ren explained as he opened his eyes and green meets gold, "will you keep my secret?"

Kyoko heart paused momentarily as his eyes brought back memories and tear began welling up again; "of course... Corn," she uttered to him as she beamed a beautiful smile down at him which he made his heart skip, "I'm so happy... its you, you're really him!" _It's really him... Corn he didn't die, Ren is really Corn... I'm a positively 100% sure. _

"Kyoko," Ren's hand curl behind her head and weave through her hair and before anything else entered Kyoko's mind he had slowly pulled her down for a lingering kiss. As Ren's eyes slowly opened as they separated from the kiss and the three important words that danced on the tip of his tongue, he saw the sudden fear that plastered her teary face.

"_She is touchy when it's the topic of love_... _something happened to her in the past that affects her ability to love," _memories ofLory's word played in Ren's head.

_Kyoko... what happened during all these to make her scared of Love?_

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Hmm I just realised I started this story in 2010 o_o but I hope this chapter flowed on okay from the first one and that there not too much drabble. Not sure when the next chapter will be ready cause I'm a little stumped but I promise it'll be this year :P also its really hot here, 40*C+ (104*F) all week so my brain may be fried. Thanks again people and reviews are always loved and appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3 ver2

**Memories with You- Chapter 3 version 2**

**Yes readers I redid chapter 3 because I still wasn't happy with it and the few reviews was an indication of how unsuccessful the chapter was (though I still appreciated the reviews), so I changed it a lot but still used parts from the original chapter. I hope this chapter is easier to read and more focused; I felt version 1 was too jumpy since I was trying to format it like ch 1 but I've decided to throw the idea out. **

**Thanks again for still supporting the story people, Love Reika ^_^**

**XxXxXxX**

"_It's not always like that... it can magical like how you imagined when you were little," _he had whispered to her, _"I could be your shining prince who will protect you... you know I lo..." _

"Hah," Kyoko eyes jerked opened from her dream, well more of a memory; it was a bitter sweet memory which her heart was still confused about. Her heart beated fast, she had learnt so much the last few days that she felt scared and excited at the same time, things that would become life changing.

"Mmm Kyoko," _Eh? _Kyoko thought as she felt her bed companion pull her closer towards him, causing her to blush again. She turned to Ren who was cuddling her like a giant teddy bear and smiled at him, stroking some hair off his eyes. His green eyes slowly opened at her touch which surprised her but he smiled at her as his eyes tiredly closed again as if he had only woken up to check she was still there. A warm feeling ran through Kyoko's body as she recalled the events earlier that week.

After seeing her scared expression when he had kissed her Ren had asked what happened to her during the time they were separated, why she was in the Love Me Section and why she was both scared and hostile to love. She confessed everything to him from running away and being ditched by Sho, to how she entered Show Biz and how her goal had changed and been shaped by Ren. She felt the slightest bit of anger emanated from Ren but she was relieved that the demon lord had not surfaced, like when he first found out Showbiz was for revenge. She then confessed that she had become scared of Love and the pain that was associated to it and that was when Ren expression softened and he had pulled her into a warm protective embrace.

'_I love you,' _those were the words that were about to escape Ren's lips and break all the locks to her heart, and she panicked, scared and feeling undeserving of having someone like him; so she stopped him. "_You like someone else_," she blurted out as Ren's eyes widened and her heart constricted.

Kyoko's chuckled quietly at herself at how silly she was, although she was a Grade A student she couldn't believe how oblivious she was until Ren pointed it out.

"_So she would be 17 now right_?" Ren asked as Kyoko nodded against him; _she still doesn't get it does she, _Ren thought internally as he comprehended the obvious from what she had told him (she left out that she was Bo though) "_Kyoko... don't you fit in that category, high schooler and 17_?" Ren asked the silly girl buried in his chest.

"_Eh_?" Kyoko pushed away from him with startled eyes, his words actually making sense._ "Can't be... I'm going to be 18 this year and um... you always teased me and stuff and you said 17."_

"_If you were born a week later then you would have been 17 this year and don't people say that you hurt the ones you love," _Kyoko flinched at his last words, "_I mean tease the ones you love_," Ren tried to correct himself but now wanted to punch himself. Kyoko nodded accepting his cover up but he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"_Don't give up on love... you know I really care for you," _he petted her head and she leaned her head against him.

"_But it felt like my heart and world shattered_," she mumbled out as he continued to pet her, "_I cried myself dry that time_."

"_But it was nice before that right?_" Ren asked as he pulled her up against him despite how much he hated saying that, but it was true, she used to smile when she mentioned Sho. "_Over time a heart can heal and you can create a new wonderful world_," he smiled as he looked into her eyes, "_but_ _only if you give it the chance_."

_Was he trying to ask me out? Did he like me all this time... ummm I like him as well... but I can't go out with Japans most desired man, I'll be hunted down by his fans... but he likes me, well more that likes me... he also looks after me... I feel safe with him, I like him holding me, k-kissing me and he understands me quite a bit, he can read me like I can read him... _Kyoko's face began heating up and she laughed quietly; _I'm such a dummy, I like him, I like him a lot, I can't believe I was so blind... I go to him when I need help, when I'm worried or scared, I go to him cause I trust him and I want to see him, hear him spend time with him. _

'_If they do something simple and something warm rises from your heart, that's the warning sign'; _Kyoko recalled the words she gave Ren when she was Bo educating him about love and she chuckled a little louder.

"Mmm what's so funny," Ren asked groggily when he heard her chuckling quietly, struggling to open his eyes.

"Oh nothing Ren, sorry go back to sleep," Kyoko hushed as she stroked his side and Ren complied instantly going back to sleep. He had had a busy work day, completing several scenes in order to have time to complete Dark Moon after being approved by doctors to increase his work load; they would have a few days away from the Tragic Maker for their other lives hence the busy day.

_Mmm I have Bo tomorrow, then Dark Moon but Box-R most of the week... I'm not going to see him much for a while; I hope he'll look after himself. _Kyoko stared quietly at the sleeping form beside her and smiled at him, before her eyes drew to his lips.

_I was scared at that moment... not of the kiss that he had placed upon my lips that still lingering in my mind, but of the words that he was about to say to me... he knew I was scared so he stopped himself for my sake, like the gentleman he is... but how could he sway my heart so fast at the revelation that he was Corn... he's blown away almost all my locks... that emotion is coming back, but is that a bad thing? _

Kyoko looked sheepishly back at Ren's face and felt her heart beat faster at his handsome sleeping face; subconsciously she caressed his face which he seemed to nudge against.

"I really like you Ren," Kyoko whispered with a slight blush decorating her cheeks. It was a step forward to her lost emotion, and she felt a little brave being able to say that to his face, although he was sleeping but one step at a time. She sighed softly thinking about them, whether she would regret taking this chance and whether he would regret choosing her. Her thought suddenly blew away when she felt Ren's hand stroking her back beneath her top and she turned to meet his green eyes.

"I really like you too Kyoko-chan," Ren smiled at her lustfully, stealing her breath away. Kyoko was surprised and embarrassed, that he had heard her and flinched as she pondered how long he had been faking sleep or whether he had some sensor that would wake him up when she was making a fool of herself. "Heh why are so embarrassed? I liked what you said and I really want you too," Ren huffed as he brought his lips to her neck and she arched against him as the sensation shocked her body.

"W-wait Ren," Kyoko gasped as she tried to push him away, "I said I like you not want you, hey stop it now Ren you'll leave marks on me," she argued about getting hickeys though she was more scared that he would go further. Ren pulled away, tiredness the main reason why he didn't stay a minute longer before he turned to her face and read her expression.

"I wasn't going to do anything that you weren't ready for," he explained calming the slightly panicked girl who nodded to his response; he was however a little hurt when she said she didn't want him but he knew she didn't mean it and just pulled her closer to him. "I was just happy that you feel something for me and wanted to kiss you a bit," he was implying love.

"Mmm but you weren't supposed to hear that... I was taking baby steps, I thought you were asleep so I wanted to try saying it to your sleeping face," Kyoko replied as she lay her head against his chest.

"Heh well I was sleeping, just timing," Ren yawned feeling his eyes closing again, "but I guess you took an extra step then since I heard it, I'm happy though."

"You sure you don't mind falling for a plain and boring like me?"

Ren shook his head no, "I'm waiting for you right and I told you you're not any of that your actually very interesting and expressive; you... you are really beautiful my Kyoko," Ren's voice softened as he drifted back to sleep leaving a blushing Kyoko with a smile.

Minutes past with Kyoko lost in thought about Ren as she felt his sleeping breath skim over her hairs before deciding to enter the dream world as well; _Ren... Corn, he's such a wonderful patient person, _Kyoko thought her fingers subconsciously drew on his shirt; _it's wouldn't be bad if I fell for him, but he wants me to make the first move, to say such embarrassing words, can I do that? _Kyoko thought back to a few days ago when Ren made a promise to her about them.

"_Kyoko your heart not ready for us yet so... I won't ever say those 3 words that scare you_," Kyoko remember her heart tighten at his words and she wanted to cry despite how much those words scared her at the moment, how she wanted to protest that she wanted to hear those words from him one day but not now but Ren continued. "_I'll promise only say those words to you once I hear them from your lips, when your heart delivers those life changing words to me first_," he smiled down at her as he caressed her flaming cheeks, "_I know you will someday and when you do I'll return those words and my feeling back to you and we'll be together, Kyoko_."

Kyoko felt tears pricking her eyes as she remembered his words, and pulled herself closer to her most important person and let out a shaky breath against him. As if sensing her, Ren pulled her securely against him and she let out a sigh of contentment as she felt at ease.

_It'll be different with him; _Kyoko thought inwardly as she slowly closed her eyes; _he's promised me what I've yearned for all these years... Ren... Corn... _Kyoko smiled as she began drifting off to the dream world holding onto her prince.

'_I'll return those words and my feeling back to you and we'll be together Kyoko'_

_That's what I always wanted... and all I need to do is say those three life changing words to him._

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: I'll repost the original ch 3 after I complete the story since people liked the cute scenes which I removed completely from this chapter. The general idea of this chapter was to show that Kyoko intends to fall for Ren but she still feels unready to. ****Dark Moon Party planned for next chapter, so there' going to be some time skip and alcohol *wink wink***

**Thanks for supporting and reading guys, reviews are still appreciated. Next chapter already in progress ^^**

**Kitty.o- sorry version 2 removed all the parts you liked, so the later repost was for you ;)**

**/shizuhoe: thanks for reviewing, I'll try to add more cute and funny scenes in coming chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**MWU4- Yes long time since I posted something so here's the next chapter. I didn't manage to get all of what I planned into this chapter but hopefully it's still okay. There should be one or two chapters left then I'm starting the sequel of contemplation, but I'm going on short holiday tomorrow so still probably two months away til I start. Anyway enjoy the chapter and Happy Easter ^_^**

**XxXxXxX**

Weeks went by since Ren revealed his identity to Kyoko and the two's relationship was slowly blossoming; she had opened up to the idea of something more with him but fate had pulled them apart briefly. Whilst Ren had recovered from all the physically injury he worked on both his movies with a main focus on Dark Moon to bring the drama to the end while Kyoko on the other hand, spent more time at Box-R and doing odd Love-Me jobs since most of Mio's scenes had been completed during Ren's absence. They didn't have much time together and whenever they did it was because of work, but tonight he was hoping to have some precious time with his sweet heart at the Dark Moon Completion Party.

Ren pulled up to the curve in his car and waited for his passenger, another sigh escaping his lips as he thought of Kyoko. He would have gone to the door to escort her to the car, maybe given her some flowers or some other gift while complimenting her and the dress he had purchased for her before giving her blushing face a quick peck. He smiled at the memory when he surprised her at the Box-R set earlier that week and her blushing face when her director told her to she was done for the day and should go on a date with him; sure the director had been kidding but knowing the way Kyoko's mind worked she had bickered that it would not be a date but more of an outing, but none the less whatever it was called Ren had been happy to spend his day with her.

It hadn't been hard to convince the director to let her go with saying _'Dark Moon's Completion will be getting a lot of attention and will be aired on TV the day after; its excellent exposure so Kyoko should make an impression to help both the drama and herself'; _the fact that Kyoko blatantly admitted not having prepared anything and planned to borrow something from LME gave the director reason to send her on a shopping date to prepare, and it wasn't hard for Ren either to convince her that he would buy her a dress for the occasion.

**Earlier that week**

"Ren~ how many more do I have to try," Kyoko whined from inside the dressing room as she slipped on another dress to try, "there was nothing wrong with the last one you know."

"Until you find one you like Kyoko and not one that you sort of like and think is cheap," Ren repeated himself again as he gripped the chair's arm rest in wait. They had been at the store for over an hour, as Kyoko modelled dresses for Ren on their 'outing'; Kyoko had argued that it was an outing and not a date on the way to the store. Ren was enjoying the opportunity to spoil Kyoko and his heart was swaying with the thought of Kyoko wearing the dress he bought her at the Dark Moon Completion Party; his body was also throbbing seeing Kyoko in so many beautiful and sexy dresses that he had to grip the chair to stay put from doing anything to her. He struggled saying 'no' to anything too revealing, but kept reassuring himself that the dress would not only be viewed by himself.

"Hmph, I hope you're not teasing me by having me try everything in the store," Kyoko pouted as she pulled open the curtain to reveal her next dress, "I might make you buy the whole store otherwise," Kyoko let Setsu slip out slightly as she walked to the mirror and adjusted her shawl. She twisted and turned then blushed a little at her reflection, it was a simple black dress but the shimmering blue shawl made it look classier; she smiled as she touched the shawl, the colour reminding her of her stone. (A/N: the dress from ch 184 cover ad)

"This one suits you," Ren spoke deeply as she watched him approach her in the mirror and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Eh? It's not too simple?" Kyoko turned to him in question; she didn't expect him to approve on this outfit but his deep eyes showed that he liked the way she looked.

"The important thing is that you like it and no it's not too simple, it fits you perfectly, it's mature but it's still you and I know you like it," he spoke as he leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck, "reminds you of Corn yes."

"Wha Ren," Kyoko gasped in surprise at his touch and accurate words, but as she tried to step away he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place and the kisses continued. "R-Ren I need to change if we're getting the dress, w-we can't stay in the store if we're done, someone else might need the dressing room," Kyoko tried to argued in vain as she stared into the mirror; she knew he had the room booked for at least another hour. She felt her body heat up as she watched Ren at her neck and was surprised at her own breathy expression; their reflection opening a new view to her.

Ren turned up from her neck and connected their eyes in the mirror with a smirk, "then should I help undress you Kyoko-chan," he breathed into her ear and he watched her expression hitched in the mirror, before his eyes flicked to the side and he stood upright again, replacing his hands on her shoulder.

"The dress is beautiful on you Kyoko, and with a few accessories you'll be stunning so their nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's perfect for you," Ren spoke as his smirk was plastered over by his smile, "we'd like to purchase this outfit please," Kyoko saw him look over his shoulder and following suit she saw the shop assistant standing at the back of the room. Ren had heard the shuffling of feet earlier and the movement of the curtain, therefore straightened up before the assistant entered; their private dressing room consisted of one large curtained dressing area, a seating area, a three-panel angled mirror and all four walls were decorated with curtains adding class and privacy.

As the assistant acknowledge Ren's words and began returning clothes to the floor; Ren turned back to Kyoko and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, earning himself a slap on the chest.

"Don't tease me like that Corn, it's embarrassing what if she had come in while you... while you were," Kyoko blushed at the words she was unable to speak.

"While I did this," Ren stepped forward again and captured her lips which she squeaked at initially before moaning into his mouth bringing the smirk back to his lips, before he broke the kiss and Kyoko leaned breathlessly against his chest. "You'll wear the dress at the party," Ren asked soothingly as he stroked Kyoko's head; she nodded in response, "I'll give you a ride there, or at least home if you're busy," Kyoko nodded again. "Do you like me?" There was a slight delay in her response which unsettled Ren but he heard the muffled words 'of course I do Corn.'

_Tak-tak-tak _

The tap on the window brought Ren out of his thoughts and once again he sighed wishing that it had been Kyoko as he unlocked his car to allow Yashiro in. Kyoko had been busy prior to the party and would be arriving later and although he had offered to wait for her she put forward that it was important for the main stars to be there as long as possible to help promote the drama and support the director, she also mentioned how she would be a little uncomfortable with the gazes that would come if she entered the party beside him; she did however promise to spend more time with him at the private after party.

He let out another sigh while he drove; _even if she promised me more time at the after party, she'll probably be tired and wouldn't stay too long... and I'll still have people coming up to me to chit chat and then we'll be watching the final episode so even if I was with her we wouldn't have much time together; _another deep sigh escaped his lips as he leaned into the head rest.

"You're thinking about Kyoko-chan aren't you Ren," Ren glanced to Yashiro in the passenger seat and without responding, he knew Yashiro already knew the answer; Yashiro was one of the first people to notice the visible changes in their relationship and like before linked everything to Kyoko while Ren, like before held back on anything between him and Kyoko.

"Ren how is it that you have made so much progress with Kyoko-chan since the accident than you had previously in a year? You didn't even remember her yet now you two are on first name basis," Yashiro questioned as Ren drove the car, "and you bought her a dress while on a date," Yashiro's eyebrows rose.

"I wouldn't know Yashiro... I can't remember and Kyoko called it an outing instead of date," Ren replied with a sigh at his persistent manager who was prying into his relationship; _geez was their no chemistry between me and Kyoko before, that Yashiro would be ecstatic that I'm calling her name... *sigh* why don't Japanese people just use first name instead of all this –chan, -san –tan and whatever with their surname._

"Aww no fun, but I guess it's true," Yashiro spoke as he slouched in his seat, "I was just hoping to find out what got you two to become closer, since leaving you two alone and sending her over to your place didn't kindle much."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked curiously; Yashiro perked at Rens interest in the topic.

"Well~ Kyoko does spend some nights at your apartment to look after you and for help; she looked after you when you were sick and usually cooks you hearty meals, you'd think if a girl does that she would consider the relationship as more than just friends, but that's Kyoko for you, even if she hits the ball it still seems like a miss, but looky now... Mr most desirable is now making progress with the girl he likes," Yashiro smiled widely with a chuckle which seemed to irritate Ren.

_That grin, that manner of laughing... mocking? He use to laugh like that at me when he was teasing me; _Ren felt his lip twitch at the memory; _somehow I find it annoying._

"So what kind of dress did you get her? Is it going to compliment yours? You didn't buy her anything inappropriate she's still only 17 you know, did she hug you in thanks or kiss you," Yashiro chatted in his fan girl like tone.

"Yashiro," Ren responded sternly; _geez such a fan girl... _

"No fun," Yashiro pouted quietly to himself, as he gazed out the window catching a glimpse of Natsu on the ad screens on the buildings. "Kyoko is really amazing the way she seems to transform into characters," Yashiro spoke perking Ren's interest once again, "she's a real professional too and I guess she has you to thank for that, people were worried for her after your accident but like a pro she didn't let it show in her work," Yashiro turned to Ren who held a neutral face and sighed quietly at the lack of response; _like usual_, Yashiro thought. "She was really down after your accident but she seems to have sprung back now, it really amazing how she's grown up from when I first met her."

_Corn~ looky this rock looks like a hamburger; _Ren smiled at the fond memory of his sweet girl at the age of six as the memory moved on to her current age; _I really like you, Ren... _He recalled her resting her head next to him in bed, blushing from her words and that lead to more provocative thoughts of her under him in her tiny ero-kawa garments.

"She really has grown," Ren breathed out huskily as he fascinated kissing her virgin skin again and the emperor began surfacing.

"What? GAH, r-REN your face!" Yashiro cried panicky;_ that face, that's not the Casanova face of a man thinking fondly of his love._

"Hmmm?" Ren peered out the corner of his eyes to see the shock face of his manager; "what about my face," he continued speaking in deep breathy voice as he turned into the valet parking queue.

_You seem to have the face of a lion that's about to devour his delivered meal... delivered meal? OMG he didn't._

"Y-you haven't been forcing Kyoko to do anything she doesn't want to r-right?" _Oh no, this Ren might not have been as restraintful as the original, KYOKO-CHAN I'M SO SORRY._

"Hmmm," Ren replied contemplatively as he raised an eyebrow at him, which only seemed to shock Yashiro even more. _Oh... he's over thinking the situation between me and Kyoko; _he thought as he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his more Kuon like expression and smirked_; maybe I can mess with him a bit. _

"Why would you say that?" Ren replied turning his smirk to his manager, "she had been assigned to share a bed with me."

"Bed!" Yashiro cried, "Ren what have you been doing to her?"

"Setsu's got a severe brother complex; wouldn't she want to stick close to her injured brother?" Ren cooled Yashiro imagination slightly.

"BUT YOU'RE NOT SIBLINGS YOU'RE NOT INJURIED ANYMORE AND WHY WOULD YOU CONTINUE ACTING IN PRIVATE," Yashiro shouted at his charge.

"She's feels really nice in my arms, especially the way she gasps when I hug her or glide my hand along her skin," Ren continued ignoring Yashiro's words as he continued to mess with him.

"WHAT!" Yashiro turned around shocked and gazed at Ren's smirking expression; _I can't tell if he's lying or not, Kyoko-chan I hope your alright! _

"You wanted us to get together right?" Ren saw the conflicting thoughts in his mind; yes he wanted them together but not if she wasn't ready. After a brief moment Ren sighed and smiled tiredly at his manager, "she hasn't been avoiding me so I can't have done anything wrong right?"

"Oh that's true..." Yashiro nodded at the truth of his words; _I would have noticed her abnormal behaviour if something did happened to the holy girl; _he sighed in reliefbefore blinking at a thought, _b-but he hasn't denied anything so... _

"Welcome Sir, here is your valet ticket and I hope you enjoy your night," a young man spoke as he opened the door to Ren who thanked him.

"Yashiro you coming," he called back into the car as Yashiro finally registered that they had arrived and another young man had open his door for him.

"Ah yes, thank you," Yashiro rushed as he got out of the car, pushing the thought back as valet begun moving the car.

**XxXxX**

The night was lively as expected and Ren was immersed in many conversations with co-worker and guest who were fans. The director had approached him during the night to thank him on the incredible work he had put in to the drama and discussed about the interview that would be taking place; after their chat Ren scanned the room noticing a few of the main cast missing which Yashiro picked up on, who reassured him Kyoko would find him when she arrived.

He had been waiting for her to arrive; he had mentally prepared himself to be on good behaviour when he saw her walk in down the carpet in the black dress and shimmering shawl. He had visualised the shimmering blue fabric drawing the attention of the people of the room, awing in the simple yet eye catching attire as he moved to his love and extend his arm to her which she would gladly hold on to with a grateful smile. That was what he had hoped for, but the image fell apart when he saw her arrive; despite yet another transformation his eyes widened when his girl dressed in a white tulip came down the carpet on another man's arm.

As Kijima told of the story about how Kyoko had arrived in her uniform, having left her outfit back at LME because she had been rushing to get to the party and then becoming worried about not getting in, that he had helped her to also satisfy his curiosity.

"So that's the story, Kyoko is really beautiful, twice the mature beauty like I heard," Kijima boasted as he snaked his arm around her waist as she unknowingly looked down at her hands ashamed and guiltily.

"Oh I understand," Kyoko left electricity flash through her and turned up to Ren, "isn't that wonderful Kyoko-chan." A brilliant bright smile met the two and Kyoko felt her grudges go into a high.

Ren kept his mask on afterwards as he continued engaging in conversations with guest, more specifically female guest whilst remaining by Kyoko and the playboy hearing perimeter; multitasking between the two sets of conversation as he made sure that Kijima's hands did not move anywhere that would require him to break it. His smile brightened to his guest when he overheard the Kyoko's conversation group talk of matching couple and going out followed by Kyoko's accepting voice of yes; he saw Yashiro's panicked expression out the corner of his eye, suspecting that he must have overheard (more of ease dropped on) the conversation and had been expecting a reaction for him. Ren excused himself from the group he was speaking to and moved away from hearing distance of Kyoko as he felt his stress level rise; spotting the waiter he grabbed himself champagne to calm him and his aching heart. He knew Kyoko wasn't serious, most likely she would have misinterpreted Kijima's words but he was still upset and stressed with Kyoko being dolled up by another man... he had wanted to be that man tonight.

A dull pain shot through Ren's head and he drew a hand up as memories flashed in his mind; vaguely he remembered leading Kyoko down a path and looking at a necklace around her neck. She was in the Box-R uniform and he remembered her saying something about charms and danger. _Something triggered a memory... when was that from? _He asked himself.

"I have to keep my vow... my purity... I must protect my purity til I die!" Kyoko cried out and Ren turned to see a scared Kyoko and a dumbstruck Kijima; _ahh so she did misinterpret his earlier words, _Ren thought as he approached the two and announced that they were needed interview and lead Kyoko away.

"We'll be doing the interview together Kyoko, we're just a little early," Ren spoke when he saw the questions written over her face as they waited for their turn. He then went on about her carelessness and that she shouldn't have accepted Kijima's offer but instead arranged for someone to pick up and deliver the dress from LME.

"I'm sorry I should have thought of that although Kijima didn't buy me the dress, it's hired," Kyoko spoke softly.

"It's still the same, you don't really know Kijima that well but you're letting him spend money on you," Ren snapped at her slightly and she began apologising again, his eyes then turned to the flute she had placed down and sighed, "and you shouldn't be drinking, did Kijima get it for you?" _He better not have been trying to get her drunk._

Kyoko shook her head before pausing, "umm he called the waiter to us and the waiter told me that this one was a non-alcoholic champagne so I thought it be okay... sorry," Ren sighed again, at least it was non-alcoholic making it one thing less for him to worry about.

"You were carelessly letting him put his arm around your shoulder and waist because you thought that since you knew him nothing would go wrong, but regardless you should also know when a guy buys something for a girl he usually wants something from them and that lead you to a difficult position of him asking you out."

"But you bought me a dress," Kyoko replied with a hint of confusion as Ren contemplated his contradicting words whilst leaning against his hand; _oh that's a contradiction_, _well I am a man... it'll teach her a lesson, _he thought as he turned to the girl.

"So are you saying that I should do what I want to you now?" he smirked at her and she jumped at the sight of the emperor; he had just managed to catch the statue she ran into before it fell over her and sighed. "I was joking Kyoko, I know you're the pure hearted kind... I don't want to make you cry again," Kyoko turned up to his sincere smile as he led her back to the seat beside him. Ren breathed out deeply before talking again, "it's different when I bought the dress because we've known each other for a long time and I let you choose and you already know that I want something special with you," he noticed her stiffen at his words, "emotionally," Ren tried to void out the other special way.

Kyoko was silent for a moment before she nodded her head, "I understand... in truth I wasn't sure when the conversations lead to me agreeing to get dressed up, but I'll be conscious of this should this happen again; I'm sorry that I couldn't wear the dress we got together forgive me," she looked up to him with large pleading eyes, too dangerously adorable for Ren to be angry at.

"Of course I do, we can always go somewhere fancy for a date and you can wear it then," he teased and watched her cheek go red and he chuckled, "and at least you understand now so you'll be careful now," Kyoko nodded her head, "and Kyoko there's something I forgot to say to you," Kyoko turned up to Ren and blushed brighter at his dazzlingly smile, "you look very beautiful tonight," he spoke breathlessly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Kyoko's whole body inflamed as Ren chuckled as he very slowly retreated back to his seat next to her, pulling one of her hands with him as he massaged her hand as he waited for her to cool back down.

After Ren and Kyoko completed the interview, Ren kept her by his side as they moved around the room; using all the strength he could he made sure not to hold or touch her too much since neither Kyoko wasn't ready for that kind of publicity, especially since they technically weren't dating. He joined Kyoko in drinking the non-alcoholic champagne throughout the rest of the night since he would be driving her to the second party then home and didn't want to be intoxicated; he didn't particularly mind the taste as the quality was very good and tasted very much like the alcoholic one, not that it mattered since he was socializing so much he didn't get much of a chance to drink it. On the other hand Kyoko drank a lot due to the anxiety of being so close to Ren, she wasn't sure how to react if someone asked if they were going out without hurting Ren's feeling so she drank as a waiter kept coming and refilling her flute as she felt herself getting lighter.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get up to drunk Kyoko but next chapter I will, promise. I really wanna finish MWU soon so I can move to the sequel so I think this story is suffering a bit; my style changed for some reason I don't know why and I can't seem to deliver an idea as well as I use to, but I'm continuing anyway and hoping this story will re-educate me on a good writing style, so I hope you guys will support through the rest of the story. Thank you all again for supporting me and reviewing. Lots' Love Reika-chanxX ^_^ PS: got lazy with proof reading, might do it after I get back from holiday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MWU 5- Yes I'm still working on fanfics but haven't been motivated lately, so sorry for the late update.**

**XxXxXxX**

"REN YOU LEFT ME AT THE PARTY," Yashiro cried as Ren held his phone away from his ear whilst exiting his car.

"Yes and I'm sorry for that Yashiro, I realised while I was mid way home," Ren admitted as he walked to the passenger side of his car.

"Hmph am I that easy to forget Ren," Yashiro semi-pouted at his lame excuse before his tone changed to one with some concern, "how's Kyoko-chan?"

"She's asleep or passed out at least," Ren spoke as he looked at his resting passenger before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Eh? She's still with you? Didn't you take her home?" Yashiro asked confusedly.

"No... I actually forgot how to take her home," Ren replied sheepishly as he scratched his head, "that was when I realised that I left you behind as well," he half laughed. _I needed him to direct me there but something in my gut tells me I shouldn't send her home like this either. _Ren heard Yashiro sigh on the other side of the line and mutter _'seriously, this guy he better not be lying'_.

"Ren you better not do anything to her, especially in her state okay, just cause she kissed you on a drunken whim doesn't mean you can exploit her for more drunken kisses or anything else okay," Yashiro spoke in an commanding older brother tone, "I can't believe I missed that scene darn it," Ren overheard Yashiro whispering harshly to himself and chuckled lightly as he touched his neck; _you don't know how much you missed, _he thought as he recalled all the ticklish kisses Kyoko had placed on his neck in attempts to make him laugh as he carried her to the car. "And make sure she ends up in the guest bed and not yours Ren."

"Yes yes... do you have that little faith in my ability," Ren spoke with a mocked hurt tone at his manager.

"Yes, especially since our conversation in valet earlier," Yashiro chided, "you be good to her and keep her clothes on you hear me;" Ren felt a little hurt at his manager lack of faith in him but understood his concern when he began mentally stripping Kyoko in his mind. "I'm going to the second party," Yashiro's voice pulled him out of his thought and he shook the thought away and focused on his voice, "I'll inform you of any news tomorrow and I WILL call you in the morning, so good night Ren."

"Yes okay, good night," Ren replied as the line soon disconnected and he pocketed his phone.

"Ren~" a groggy Kyoko sighed at him before gazing aimlessly at her surroundings.

"Hey there," Ren responded in a gentle voice before stroking hair away from her forehead, "let's get you upstairs."

**XxXxXxX**

"Renni chan~" a drunk and bouncy Kyoko called out as Ren who was carrying the girl placed her on the couch in his apartment, "comfy~" she squealed as she leaned back into the cushioned as Ren sat beside her and removed her shoes with a sigh.

_Can't believe she's_ _drunk... stupid Kijima, that outfit made her look too mature that the waiters didn't know she was under age and kept refilling her flute with the alcoholic champagne... they should have noticed if she was showing sign of intoxication but if Kyoko felt strange she should have stopped drinking and asked for water instead; _another sigh left his lips as Kyoko watched the frustrated man at her feet removing her shoes.

It was the end of the first part of the night when he had noticed Kyoko's odd behaviour as they joined the cast and crew by Ogata who would discuss the second part of the night. Kyoko wasn't walking straight and her expression seemed absent as her eyes seemed to want to close, but he first dismissed the thought thinking that it was merely fatigue hampering her body; how wrong he was.

"Ren~," Kyoko whined as Ren looked down at her leaning against him and watched her wrap her arms around his waist intimately.

"K-Kyoko?" Ren stuttered at her action that wasn't low key as she looked tiredly at him before purring as she rubbed her face against his chest bringing a blush to his face. Ren stared frozen at her, luckily they were in the back of the crowd so no one noticed as they listened to Ogata; a few quiet hicks from Kyoko gave Ren clue to her condition. Reaching behind him and taking the nearly empty flute she was still holding he sipped the fluid, a vague sensation hitting his temples which told him it was alcoholic. "Kyoko," she stopped nuzzling against his chest and looked up at Ren with innocent eyes and smiled, "how many glasses of this did you have," Ren asked her as she shot one finger up and he sighed, "how many times did the waiter refill it," Ren tried again leaning closer to her.

"Umm two... five... eight maybe?" Kyoko giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he let out a frustrated sigh which even Kyoko in her drunken state noticed, "Renni-chan," Kyoko spoke with pouted lips; Ren turned to her still slightly frustrated but also confused at the way he was addressed, he hadn't expected Kyoko to kiss him out of nowhere.

"Kyoko what are you doing to Ren!" Ms Iizuka shouted when she saw the girl hanging from the tall handsome actor whilst their lips were locked.

As Ren broke the kiss and turned to Ms Iizuka he then noticed the group now staring at the pair. "Renni are you happy now," Kyoko swayed as she waited for an answer; Ren wasn't sure if he was happy or not at that moment. A few from the group chuckled and whistled at the pair as someone called out "I knew it," as they stared at the blushing Ren. It was when Ms Iizuka approached Kyoko that they found out the teen was drunk as her normal polite demeanour was replaced with a more childish one.

"Dance with me," Kyoko cried cheerily and tried dragging Ren to the dance floor.

"Oh no you don't princess," Ren pulled her back against him, making sure didn't run off from him.

"Princess," she beamed at him, her eyes glittery from his words, "then you are Mr Prince?" The group chuckled at her cute expression and words, as Ren sighed at her.

"Would the princess like to dance with me?" Ren turned to Kijima who had approached the drunk teen.

"Kijima don't joke around, she's drunk and probably can't even stand properly," Ren spoke as he held Kyoko protectively around her waist; but Kijima lowered to her face level. Kyoko seemed interested in him at the moment and that worried Ren. He watched her raise a had to Kijima's face, caressing his face before pinching his cheek and making the man flinch back; the group laughed at the exchange.

"What the," Kijima responded as he rubbed his cheek; not sure why he got pinched instead of kissed.

"I like Renni more," Kyoko spoke as she turned into Ren and hung from his neck; the group continued snickering at the scene.

"Okay Princess I think we should take you home now," Ren spoke as he tried unhooking Kyoko's hands from his neck, but was unable to.

"Noo," Kyoko whined at wrapped her arms tighter around him, "it's not mid night yet and I wanna dance." Ren sighed at her and began noticing the curious faces upon the group.

"Kyoko Princess, it's time to return to the palace before the magic runs out," Ren spoke and Kyoko pulled away.

"Carry me," she smiled at him; he assumed that meant that she was willing to leave on the condition he carried her out. Giving her an acknowledging nod and apologizing to the director that he would not be able to attend the second party Ren lifted Kyoko and quickly left the party before anyone could ask him about their relationship or witness the deepening kisses Kyoko was placing against his neck. It was mid drive that he recalled not remembering where she lived and that his faithful manager was left at the party.

"Ren?" Kyoko called out after he finished removing both her shoes.

"Yes," Ren replied with a strained smile which prompted Kyoko to crawl into his lap where she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. The hug surprised him but what surprised him more was her next few words, "I really really like you." Mentally joyed and conflicted he chose to remain proper but slowly he melted into the moment as his senses took her in; her head resting on his broad shoulders, her fingers delicately touching the back of his neck, her small frame leaning against his larger one as her warm breath against his neck began sending shivers down his body, her sweet perfume wafting to his sense mixed with the scent of alcohol; _alcohol, _Ren tried to compose himself again, _none of this sweet moment counts if she's drunk, but it seems she aims to make me happy in this state... *sigh* no I should let her rest;_ Ren pulled away sullenly. A small tug at his chest brought his eyes down to his suit and he let out a frustrated sigh as he noticed the delicate fabric of Kyoko's dress caught on some of his many button; a mental groan as his eyes slipped to her chest.

"Renni~," Ren turned to face Kyoko who seemed to be examining his face; before he could ask her anything he was presented with another kiss on the lips, "happy?" she asked with a questioning expression as she seemed to examine his expression. Again, initially shocked Ren finally smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist; _she wants to make me happy_.

"No," he smiled at her and she gave him a shock expression. He watched her bite her lips slightly before moving towards him again and kissing him; he couldn't help pinching her side and making her yelp into his mouth. She pulled away with a childish pout and burning cheeks; and his eyes became half lidded at her expression and a smirk crossed his lips. "Do you want to know what'll make me happy?" Ren spoke as he held Kyoko and began lowering her back into the couch; surprisingly even in her drunken state Kyoko flinched at the Emperor of the Night; "Do you know what will make us both happy?" Kyoko began shaking slightly, though her mind didn't know why, her body did. Ren slowly leaned towards her, her lips parted as she breathed harshly as he came, his hand grasping her dress on the side as he inched close and closer to her.

.

_Fwahhh... _Ren sighed as he looked up at the dark ceiling in his room, lying in his King size bed... alone. _That wasn't good; _he thought to himself as he rolled onto his side; _what was I thinking... we're not like that... I forgot, we're not a couple and I wanted too... gah what's wrong with me... _He cringed at the memory of Kyoko, the scared child like look that had knocked sense back into his mind when his frenzy of kisses yearned to be more. Her wide gold eyes still burned in his memory; the innocent child-like expression had stopped him from doing anything else but to get her to the guest bedroom and tuck her in; by that time he hadn't bothered to check if she had fallen asleep as he had trudged to his own room and changed. Unhooking her dress from him had been torment as well, but a brief memory of Setsu kneeling on the floor picking up things flashed through his mind; _am I beginning to remember? _He questioned himself as he rolled over again, a dull throb in his head.

He heard the door to his room open and he turned himself slowly to see who it was; there could be no one else but Kyoko standing hesitantly at the door. Ren tapped his bed side light on to see her better in dark, a twinge ran through his heart as the dark hickeys on her came to his vision.

"What's wrong?" He asked her patiently, as she slowly made her way to the bed.

"Lonely ..." she cringed out, "are you lonely?" She asked with teary eyes, "Okaa-san... Sho-chan...Corn all left me," she sniffled as tears began falling down her cheeks. Ren looked sadly at her before pulling her into an embrace; the one thing he realised about Kyoko in her drunken state was her child like innocent manner and how her emotions weren't concealed. He remembered the tears she shed when they were little and briefly on what had happened when she came to Tokyo; it pained him to think that such a wonderful person had such hurt in her life; he wanted nothing more than to protect her from all that again.

"You're okay Kyoko, you still have me, remember I came back, Corn came back for you," he whispered comfortingly against her ears, "I'll always be by your side so no more tears okay." He felt Kyoko calm down against his chest as he continued to hold her; "I'll always be your fairy prince... I'll fly the skies for you," a sudden pain shot through his head as he saw himself holding her with short black hair somewhere out of prying eyes; _another memory? _He questioned himself as he felt uncomfortable with the pain that came with the memory.

"Forever?" Ren turned down to Kyoko as she spoke her words.

"Yes, forever," he promised as kissed her forehead gently; _if I can_.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: So Ren is starting to worry about getting his memory back why? Only I now :P**

**Hopefully only one chapter left to go. Sorry I don't think drunk Kyoko was that interesting but I couldn't really come up with anything else, so I'm just going to go with the very basic plan I had for the story. Thanks again for supporting me people, I'll try and up the next chapter sometime this month ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

MWU6- I was really hoping to finish the story by now but maybe still one more chapter; the story isn't going as well as I hoped so I haven't been motivated to write anything and planning could have been better (Ren's worry about his memory was what screwed me over I think, should have just kept the idea simple :P), but thanks for sticking with me and I'm glad some of you still enjoy the idea but I wish I could have improved on the delivery.

Anyway enjoy the chapter people ^-^

**XxXxXxX**

"_DON'T KILL HIM!"_

"Hah," Ren shot up from the bed and grasped his shoulder; his breath was ragged and he felt sweat running down his face. _What on earth? A dream... _he contemplated as he tried to calm his body down by breathing deeply and wiping the sweat from his forehead; _no... a memory of me as Kuon? No... it was Japan and Kyoko was dressed as Setsu so it was recent; have I not changed these years... I was fighting but all I did was dodge. _Ren felt his head throb again which seem to come every time he remembered something in recent days. _Why does my head hurt again... _

"Ahh," a whimper followed by heavy movements came from beside the bed, Ren turned to see Kyoko kneeling on the floor beside the bed with her back to him.

_I remember her voice, her voice broke through the darkness; _he smiled inwardly as he thought fondly of Kyoko, his precious talisman that warmed his body.

"_I'm going to sleep with you tonight," _he chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered Kyoko's word after he said he would stay with her forever; though he knew that she meant sleep sleep and not 'that' sleep. He leaned over the bed to tap her on the shoulder but before he could he watched her dash to the bathroom, stumbling on her dress on the way; he heard her retching soon afterwards and remembered her state the previous night and sighed.

Ren couldn't cook, didn't know how to look after a sick person, but he did at least know how to help someone with a hangover. Grabbing a spare shirt he walked to the bathroom where he found Kyoko over the toilet sobbing quietly while trying not to dirty her dress or hair. Kneeling down next to her he slipped his shirt over her body just before she needed the toilet again; she was able support herself on the bowl better with both hands that time while Ren held her hair back for her and gently patted her back. When she stopped again he pulled her against his chest and gently removed her wig; she shuddered a breath when his cooler hands touch her warm skin, but at least she didn't have to worry about getting vomit on her hair or dress now.

"Feeling better?" Ren asked her as he began stroking her back again.

"A bit," she uttered, "what happened? Why am I here?" she asked as she tried to ignore the queasiness in her stomach.

"You're at my place, you got drunk at the party because they gave you the wrong champagne," Ren stated as Kyoko tried to think back to last night; she remembered drinking from a flute and close ups of Ren's face but that was all.

"Thank you," she murmured feeling that was the least she could say to him before her cheeks tinged slightly; "I-I didn;t do anything stupid did I?" Ren smirked at her teasingly and she felt one of his hands crept up her back.

"Would kissing me be considered stupid," he asked as he pulled the dresses zip down her back; Kyoko's face erupted into a bright red.

"W-what are you doing," Kyoko cried as she pushed herself away from him, only to be pulled back to him as she lost balance.

Ren chuckled lightly, "Sorry Kyoko I shouldn't joke around, I just wanted to make it easier for you to breathe, and you had that dress on all night after all."

Kyoko sighed mentally in relief; it was true that she did feel better with the dress unzipped and the dress was still on telling her nothing happened aside from kissing Ren; but some warning word have been appreciated.

"I only kissed you right," Kyoko blushed as she spoke her words.

"Yes only me, but we'll have to explain it to some people since it wasn't a very private display," Kyoko turned to Ren quickly with shocked expression and just as quickly she regretted the sharp movement, as Ren supported her head.

"Careful, we can talk about this more later, why don't you take a shower to sober up first," Ren spoke as Kyoko nodded gently against him. "Do you need help showering," Ren teased as Kyoko semi-glared at him, "ah sorry no more joking, but this is your first hangover so I'm a little worried," he spoke as he gently bought them to their feet. "Spare towels in the cabinet and feel free to use my shampoo," he winked at her making Kyoko blush again and slap his chest embarrassed.

"Don't be mean, I can't think straight," Kyoko blushed not sure if he was joking or serious or both or whether she was supposed argue or accept gratefully.

Ren just chuckled lightly at her as he let her go, making sure she could stand by herself before leaving the bathroom. "Take your time you are still free to use anything in here, I'll have some hangover remedies ready for you when you come out," he spoke as he stood outside the open door.

"T-thank you R-Ren," Kyoko stuttered under his caring gaze.

"Anything for you Kyoko princess," Ren spoke as he again he winked at her, before closing the door to a red girl.

**XxXxXxX**

In the Kitchen

Ren placed his hand over his forehead again as the dull throb overcame him again; he frowned as he placed the egg back in the carton with his other hand. _Something's definitely not right with this; could the doctors have missed something? _He contemplated as he looked at the carton of egg beside him; he had a brief flash back of when he still had Brian (the rooster). He leaned against the counter as the pain slowly faded and turned to the table of remedies he had prepared; some honey lemon tea, an ice towel, toast and some antacid, asprin and bottled water; basic remedies that he couldn't go wrong with.

_Why on earth did I think I could cook an egg... I want to make her feel better not worst. _As he returned the eggs to the fridge he spotted Kyoko leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, wearing his shirt with the shawl from her dress tied around her waist to make it fit better.

He smiled at the sight and ushered her towards the table, pulling the chair out for her as she sat down in a daze; she stared at the goods on the table before pulling the tea to her. An initial sip made her face scrunch up, but she continued to slowly nurse the tea as it replenished her fluids. Ren sat himself next to her as he kept her company, sliding the medicine and toast to her as he answered her questions about last night.

He told her how the champagnes tasted really similar and lectured her about how letting Kijima dress her up so maturely had lead to the events. He warned her about getting drunk in public and how lucky she was only to be drunk in front of friends and not the paparazzi. Ren then moved on to how she hung onto him at the party, wanted to dance and how she seemed to respond to him when he called her princess answering her question why he had added princess to her name earlier. When he spoke about the hickeys she yelled at him feeling violated, but she forgave him (sort of) when he spoke of how she was doing the same by tormenting him with her drunken kisses.

"You seemed to want to make me happy and of course I was very happy," Ren spoke smoothly as he stared longingly at her. Kyoko coughed as she sipped her drink and continued shifting under his gaze, her lips moving at the memory of his.

_What on Earth was I doing! Is that how people act drunk or just me? Why did I want to make him happy, was he upset? _She looked up at Ren as he sipped his coffee, eyes still staring at her. _No more importantly what am I going to say to everyone, I was kissing and kissing him uwah what am I to do even though the production is over we still have some interviews together and.. and..._

"Kyoko," Ren called out to her, "don't over think the situation , just relax and get over your hangover first then we can decide what to do," he spoke as Kyoko nodded before returning to toast she had barely eaten. It was a little under done, but she prefered it this way rather than burnt; she could smell the vague scent of burnt toast in the kitchen and assumed that he had a few attempts at making her a decent toast.

_He so kind and caring... always looking out for me like when we were little... _Kyoko thought as she nibbled her toast. _Is it so bad to be with him? He was letting me go at my own pace but if we go out he would still let me go at my pace, I know he will._

"Ren," she called out to him and he looked at her warmly.

"Hmm what is it? Did you want me to order something more substantial for breakfast? You know I can't really cook so I didn't want to make anything that would make you feel worst; maybe you can teach me to cook an egg next time," Ren smiled at her, thinking she was going to ask about the food.

"No that's not it," Kyoko replied as she waved her hands; the toast was fine, she didn't really have an appetite at the moment. "It's um... about us," she spoke softly as she stared down at the table; Ren raised an eyebrow at her, not sure what to expect. He watched as Kyoko peeked at him at the corner of her eyes before turning it away again and blushed; naturally he put a hand to her shoulder and coaxed her to continue.

She took a deep breath before continuing; "You know that I like you right," she began, her heart speeding up as her face burned some more.

"Yes, apparently you really like me," he replied teasingly.

"Right, yes," Kyoko stuttered as she braced herself for her next words, "Ren, Corn can we be a couple," she blurted out stunning Ren momentarily. When he didn't respond immediately Kyoko rambled on about how she was still taking baby steps to her lost emotions, that she did really like him and his company, how they kiss and share a bed sometimes which usually didn't happen until people started dating. She continued rambling until Ren held her by the shoulders and called her name that she finally stopped.

"Kyoko, will you go out with me," Ren spoke succinctly, staring into her gold eyes as she did to his green ones.

"Yes," she replied softly as the smile that grew on his lips infected hers as well; he pulled her into an embrace and she laughed in joy.

"Now I'm really happy and I guess we won't have to be embarrassed about last night as much now since we're a couple," Ren spoke as he pulled away from Kyoko, pushing some hair off her face as he did. "Though I think we should limit the number of people we tell since I don't want to put you under too much stress, especially by the president; you'll want to take this slowly right?"

"Yes, thank you," she spoke cheerily; _I knew he would let me go at my own pace. _

_Sweet... Cutie... Honey? _Ren thought as he stared at Kyoko's cute form across from him; the words came to his mind as he watched her expression change and he yearned and moved to hold her tightly. His hand delicately caressed her and she looked at him as her own hands moved to his, unfortunately fate was still cruel to him as rapid knocks sounded at the door.

Reluctantly Ren made his way to the door, giving Kyoko a quick peck on the cheek as he got up to ensure she thought of him and not who the guest was. He smirked when she squeaked at the kiss and then how her eyes followed him out the kitchen.

_I wasn't expecting him to kiss me... he was going to hug me but then he had to answer the door; but would he have kissed me as well? H-he probably would have done it to my lips, but I have a hangover... no, actually I don't feel too bad anymore._ Kyoko thoughts were soon drawn to the familiar voice talking to Ren; "could that be," Kyoko thought as she made her way to the door.

"You didn't pick up your phone, so I worried that you might have crashed or something and I come here to check that you two are alive to find that you did what I told you not to do," a loud voice boomed as Kyoko approached.

"I told you nothing like that happened and that I didn't hear my phone cause it's still in my coat now can you tone it down, I'm alive aren't I?" Ren spoke as he tried to calm the visitor who was now muttering to himself.

"Yashiro-san?" Kyoko called out as she saw the spectacled man by her now boyfriend. She watched Yashiro's face go from surprise to shock as he seemed to do several double takes between Ren's couch where Kyoko had conveniently placed her dress and back to her new attire before turning up to the tall actor.

"REN SHE WAS DRUNK AND YOU REALLY DID DO SOMETHING INDECENT WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: I couldn't think of what else Yashiro could say so I kept to 'YOU SUCK' like in the manga. The remedies Ren made were remedies suggested on a website I looked up, they were the only ones I think Ren couldn't stuff up but I questioned his toasting abilities; I've never had a hangover so I don't know if what they suggested actually help. Anyway Ren and Kyoko are a couple now and next chapter some of your favourite characters are going to be in it. Thanks people Love Reika ^_^**

**shizuhoe: thanks for reviewing, just changed the end. I think its better now ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**MWU 7- Sorry for the late update guys, I'm not sure why it took so long but please enjoy chapter 7 ^_^**

**XxXxXxX**

The taxi driver looked in his mirror and was relieved when he saw the more dangerous of his two passengers sleeping in the back with his head hung down, a closed eyelid just peeking past his hair. Setsu curled quietly against her dear brother a small smile creeping upon her lips; it had just been a few days since they began going out and Kyoko couldn't help the way Ren made her heart flutter with just a touch or a smile. Even now, despite how tired he seemed, he was tenderly holding her hand, running his thumb over her hand that was hidden behind her jacket as if reassuring her that he was okay. She peeked up at him, about to wake him when she saw the hotel in sight but was stilled by the frown that crossed his brow while he slept; _does his head hurt again? Can he even feel it while half asleep. _

Weary eyes slowly opened as Cain turned to Setsu, "we're here?" He asked questionably as he peered out the window to answer his own question. Setsu nodded, biting the question of whether he was okay or not until they reached the privacy of the room.

_["Yashiro-san please calm down, nothing happened," Ren tried calming his manager down whose imagination had jumped to conclusions. Kyoko stood still listening to the verbal attack that she never thought Yashiro was capable of, as he lectured Ren about morals and trust; a blush crept over Kyoko's body as the thought back to what little she knew of last night and understood why the misunderstanding had occurred. _

"_Anno Yashiro-san," Kyoko began but halted as she watched Ren cup his forehead again, fighting off the pain as Yashiro continued yapping. "Ren?" she walked up to him, standing between the two men and placed her hand over his forehead; Yashiro stopped talking as he watched the two before him puzzled. "Ren... is something wrong? Is your head hurting again?" Kyoko watched as his eyes widen in shock as Yashiro stepped around Kyoko to observe his charge._

"_No... Yashiro's just frustrating me by not listening to me and accusing me of something his imagination came up with," Ren semi-lied to Kyoko._

"_Don't lie to me," Kyoko raised her voice and retracted her hand from him, "you're head was hurting while you were in the kitchen earlier wasn't it," she watched Ren adverted his gaze from her and she felt hurt._

"_Ren if something's wrong you should tell us and see a doctor," Yashiro added after seeing Kyoko's pained eyes. The silence lingered a moment longer and when he didn't say anything Kyoko began moving away._

"_FINE if you don't admit it then forget about earlier," Kyoko cried as she began walking, but it was only a few steps til Ren caught her arm._

"_Wait," he spoke urgently; when she turned her teary eyes to him and he admitted it, "yes... my head has been throbbing recently, usually when I remember something like just now... I just didn't want to worry you again."]_

Reaching the hotel room Cain slouched comfortably onto the couch as he let his character slip away; since yesterday they had decided to drop character in the room to enjoy each others' company as a couple and not as siblings. Kicking off his boots and shrugging his coat off Kyoko, still dressed as Setsu approached him with a can. Taking it he looked questionably at the warm can of coffee before turning back up to her.

"I thought coffee would be better than a beer," she replied as she sat down next to him with her own canned coffee.

"Well I am tired but I would prefer a beer after a day like today," Ren spoke as he began making his way to the kitchen, but hands caught him mid motion.

"No alcohol, it's not good for the brain, it was hurting again wasn't it?" Kyoko pleaded as she pulled him back down; Ren smiled at her concern for him.

"The doctor said there's nothing abnormal with the scans and that headaches do occur for some people with retrograde amnesia as they remember things," Ren reassured her as she gave a 'oh' and began opening her can to drink. "I could also have a normal headache you know so don't worry too much," Ren began moving to the kitchen again and again she pulled him back.

"Ren please no beer, don't make me worry about you," Kyoko pleaded to him with doe eyes, "pretty please Corn," she pleaded again in a child like voice. Ren sighed in defeat and plopped down next to her as she grinned in victory; he frowned slightly at her but she seemed only to beam some more. _Cheeky, _Ren thought as he concocted a thought to wipe the smile from her face.

Smiling at her, Kyoko stiffened at the deceiving smile as he leaned in towards her; her mouth went dry as their faces closed in distance but quickly Ren made a detour and repositioned his head in her lap as his hands ran around her waist and he pulled her closer and buried her face into her stomach.

"R-Ren," Kyoko stuttered as she tried to push his head away from the all too intimate position he was in. Ren hugged her waist tighter as Kyoko became more frantic at their position; chuckling at how flustered she had gotten he rolled over and looked up at her seeing her face stunned and flustered as he looked up at her. If he was going to let her win he wanted a consolation prize, and seeing her all flustered was something he liked.

"You look cute from this angle," he spoke with a smirk as her face grew a shade brighter and he felt that she would run from him; briefly a memory ran through his mind. "Did we do something like this once?" he asked questionably up at her, surprise crossing her face.

"You remember?" Kyoko asked as Ren nodded gently through she could tell he did not remember all the details, "it was when we were on location for Dark Moon, you were tired and didn't have a pillow so you asked if I could lend you my lap," Kyoko smiled down at Ren as he contemplated her words.

"That seems like a really lame excuse," Ren thought to himself, knowing that there had to be more to that event, though knowing Kyoko she would have obliged to help him.

"Yes it was an odd excuse, but you were feeling ill cause... cause I forced you to eat breakfast that morning," Kyoko spoke quietly as her hand came up to play with his hair. _Oh so she felt guilty that's why she would oblige to such an odd request._ He noted her playing with his hair and smiled as he remembered more of that day, tiredly he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touching his hair, it was somewhat pleasant and she seemed to enjoy it.

"You played with my hair like this too, are you enjoying it," Ren spoke with a smile as Kyoko retracted her hand and whined about how she thought he was asleep at that time, before apologizing for touching his hair without permission back then. Ren chuckled at her apology and said that it was not needed as he opened his eyes to stare up at her. Her caring face looked down at him and she asked him, "is there anything else you need?"

_I remember; _a smirk crossed Ren's face and Kyoko saw the rise of the emperor again.

"Well, there was one thing that I'd like you to do for me like last time," the Emperor cooed at her as one of his hands crept behind her neck. Kyoko meanwhile lost, couldn't recall what he wanted last time; last time he wanted her lap, but he was already using her lap so what did he want? "Kyoko," he whispered up to her, drawing her thoughts back to him; barely having time to register his grin he pulled her down to him and captured her lips midway. Kyoko gasped as he pressed his lips against hers, while Ren's tongue took advantage of her gasp and delved deeper in, changing her gasp into a sweet moan, kissing her til they were breathless.

Moving to an upright position, he guided her down on to the couch, not once breaking contact. As she lay beneath him, he moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, listening to the mews leaving her body. He paused at the obstruction of her turtle neck, which blocked the trail his kisses where heading. In his opinion the top was not quiet Setsu's style; a white sleeve-less ribbed top with a turtle neck which she styled with several necklaces. Curiously he tugged the collar down slightly and spotted the few hickeys that were still visible on her neck; he cursed himself for marking her so hard that they were still that noticeable after several days.

"Corn?" Kyoko asked cautiously as she looked up to him, a hand cupping her neck.

Sighing again he pulled away and lay his head on her stomach, guilt still running through him; Kyoko sat up and they were soon back in the position they were before the kiss. She noticed his eyes were closed again.

"You should take off you contacts if you want to sleep," Kyoko whispered to him and started playing with his hair again. That day Yashiro came to check up on them after the Dark Moon Completion party, she was surprised that he had not noticed Ren's eyes true colour and that all the time in the past she stayed with him she didn't realise it either; in fact she was astounded at the number of years he had kept that secret. _I know he said he can sleep with these contacts on but it's not very nice, it must feel dry._

"Kyoko how about we go on a date tomorrow," Ren asked in his sleeping position and he heard Kyoko give a quiet 'Hmm'. Cracking an eye open he saw that Kyoko was once again blushing and he smiled at her. "You have the night off right? And my schedule is still quiet free, so I'd like to have our first date before our schedules get too packed," Ren smiled tenderly at her as he drew his hand up to caress he slightly stunned face.

"F-first date?" Kyoko uttered, embarrassed, anxious, and excited all at once; Ren found her response so adorable.

"I promise you it won't be too overwhelming for you, our first date can be simple but our next one will be more lavished," Ren promised as Kyoko got brighter.

"You're already planning the second one," Kyoko spoke panicky which only made Ren chuckle at her.

"So a date tomorrow night? You and Me, Kyoko dear," Ren spoke and winked at her, which she smiled at.

"Okay a date tomorrow," Kyoko responded lighting Ren's face as he turned and again buried his face into her stomach flushing her face once again.

**XxXxXxX**

Shock ran through Kyoko as she stared at the musician she had not seen since Valentine's Day; she knew that she would see him again eventually but why did it have to be when she was previously in a happy mood. Her previous recording as Bo had gone well and Sawara had gotten her a last moment gig at TBM, which she happily accepted as it would increase her exposure in the industry; when she informed Ren about it he complimented her to bits about how happy he was for her and since it would not end late he added how much he was looking forward to their first official proper date.

_No I don't want to ruin the good day I've had so far, I'll just pretend I didn't see him and avoid him; if we end up on the same show I'll bear with it in front of the camera then get the hell away from him. _

As she walked into TBM, Sho followed walking the same direction towards the elevator; tapping the button feverishly she watched the number of the elevator descend to her current floor while taking backward glances towards Sho. If the elevator was fast enough she would be able to lose him, but that was not the case.

"I have something to say to you," Sho spoke coolly as he stopped not far from Kyoko.

"No, leave me alone Sho," Kyoko demanded as she turned and began heading for the stairs. A 'ding' sounded and she felt herself pulled back by the shoulders, finding the elevator door close before her. She turned angrily around to face Sho who looked disdainfully at her before turning away with a sigh.

"Tch, what do you want? If you have something to say to me then say it now instead of sighing as if you're telling me, 'What a pathetic hopeless woman!" Kyoko chided impatiently; she had noticed that her floor had been selected and decided to give him a minute to talk or else he would be chasing her until he had spoken his words.

Sho peered sidewards at her as he spoke, "Not 'as if', that is exactly what I'm saying, you are a pathetic hopeless woman."

Oh how Kyoko wanted to strangle kill him, her demons fuming as she was, but Sho continued to speak.

"What purpose did you enter show biz for? Wasn't it to make me kneel and beg for forgiveness?" His words surprised her, confused as why this subject had come up.

"Frivolously flirting with men happily," Kyoko manage to catch the end of Sho's words.

"Who are you saying frivolously flirting? You have no evidence so don't go around shooting nonsense," Kyoko shouted back at him, but it didn't faze him.

"Don't get me started about this woman who completely allowed herself to be changed top to bottom by that actor Kijima," Sho glowered, making Kyoko speechless at his wording.

"Don't be vulgar and what do you mean completely allow; he was helping me in a pinch when I didn't have anything to wear to that huge party," Kyoko defended herself, but Sho was super direct.

"ARE YOU STUPID? If a man buys a woman clothes, it means he wants to be the one to take it off! It means he wants to make love! Why don't you hand yourself over on a silver platter you hopeless, pathetic, stupid, dumb woman."

_Calling me stupid and dumb at the same time! _Kyoko thought in rage but his words rung in her head; '_if a man buys a woman clothes, he wants to make love.' R-Ren bought me a dress... did that mean? But he said he wanted something emotionally... ah but he did want to that time; _Kyoko cheeks began burning at the memory.

'Ding' the elevator went as it stopped on her floor, and she stepped out, annoyingly so did Sho.

"Are you following me?" Kyoko spoke irritably as Sho walked beside her.

"No I have better things to do, like work unlike a certain frivolous woman," Sho tried to annoy her; gazing down to catch her fury but was surprised. _Why is she blushing?_

"You jerk, I'm here for work too," she glared at him but her cheeks were still flaming from her earlier thoughts. Kyoko began pacing quickly away from him, before she lost her temper on the idiot and with her luck security would come and throw her out of the building thinking she was a craze fan attacking Sho again.

"Wait," Sho spoke as he reached out to stop Kyoko, grabbing her elbow as she moved he tugged her sweater down just enough to reveal the love bites that were still slowly fading from Kyoko's neck. "What the hell is that!" Sho cried angrily, knowing what they were already, but needing confirmation.

Kyoko stared blankly at Sho before her eyes followed his down to her exposed neck; a gasp escaped her lips as she tugged her arm away from him and covered the bites again.

"It's none of your business Sho," Kyoko rebuked as she made a hasty escape.

Sho stood frozen at her response, the shock she held when he pointed out the marks, her blushing face as she again concealed them and the lack of explanation or defence against what a normal person would conclude that it was.

_Damn it! Those really were hickeys, who the hell been have you been fooling around with Kyoko! _Sho thought angrily as he moved hastily in the direction Kyoko went.

**XxXxX**

Kyoko made her way through the staging back area in her attempts to lose Sho; usually only crew members moved through this area and stored stuff so she sighed in relief. Sitting herself on the lighting beam (the one's you usually hoist up) she began touching her hickeys delicately;_ I can't believe he saw them... stupid Sho; _she thought to herself as she awed at how long it was taking them to disappear before remembering how low one of them were. Her mind imagined that night Ren had given her the hickeys making her blush again as she feverishly shook the image from her mind. _I'm going to have to use some cover up for these _Kyoko thought asshe began re-adjusting her top, as she contemplated her situation.

_Knowing Sho, he'll probably keep harassing me about these so it's better not to go to my dressing room yet where I'm a sitting duck; he said he was here for work... it's most likely Music-H; I think that starts before mine so I'll just have to avoid him til he's dragged to work. _Kyoko sighed as she scanned the poorly lit room; usually they turn on more lights while the crew worked, moving the trolleys and boxes in and out, but since set up was already done they leave just enough lighting for people to walk through the area; generally it was a storage area. _This is like where I use to find Ren when I was Bo... _Kyoko thought as she heard her phone ring. Pulling out her mobile and flicking open the screen, she smiled as she saw Ren's name as her finger hovered over the green button.

"WHAT THE HELL," shouted a masculine voice that shocked Kyoko, causing her to drop her phone and nearly fall back on the beam; luckily her reaction was fast and she grabbed on to the man before her as he reflectively caught her waist; she turned to him and hissed, even in the poor lighting she could recognise Sho. "He's the one who's been marking you!" Sho seethed at her while pulling her back up.

"Sho! H-how did you find me?" Kyoko asked utterly surprise at how fast she was caught.

"Tch... that awfully fairy tale ring tone of yours was a dead give away," Sho spat out as he pulled her upright, "even if its dark here, that ring tone is so you," he glared at her stalling one of her breaths. He was fuming, he was on his way to the dressing rooms when he heard her phone ring in the dark area; he had manage to spot a figure in the dark but it was when she pulled out her phone had he confirmed her identity, its light brightening her lips as she smiled as the words **'Tsuruga Ren *heart*'** showed on the screen.

"Let go off me Sho," Kyoko demanded when she found that Sho was not releasing her but restraining her in an embrace; Sho merely glared at her as his eyes wondered back to her concealed bites. Kyoko whimpered when his cold fingers touched her neck and began pulling her sweater down; she struggled against him and cried stop when she felt him continue pulling the sweater even lower, he didn't until he spotted the low hickey just above her bra.

"WTF have you been doing since I last saw you," Sho seethed at her, his grip grew tighter around her as she clenched her teeth, "letting someone mark you, when you're still mine."

"Let go of me! I'm not yours," Kyoko cried as she stomped on his foot, and managing to escape his grip briefly before she was caught again and pinned against a stack of boxes. _T-too close, _Kyoko thought as Sho looked down on her as her hand were pinned beside her head; Sho pressed his torso against her to keep her still as she gritted her teeth at his touch.

"Not only that playboy Kijima, or that freak Beagle, but that half pint actor too," Sho named men that he felt were after Kyoko.

"Rens' not a half pint actor you stupid idiot," Kyoko rebuked only to anger Sho; the fact that she said Ren and not Tsuruga, in addition to the heart he saw after his name on her phone only hammered his heart.

"Have you forgotten your purpose for entering showbiz?" Sho asked seriously, surprising Kyoko once again, "tch trying to surpass me while busily distracting yourself with guys, you seem pretty please with yourself, using men to help your career, using Ren."

"Screw you Shotaro, I'm not like you who used me to help your career," Kyoko shouted angrily as she tried to free herself from his grip to no avail. "You brought me to Tokyo to be your freaking maid so you could focus on your dream, you used the fact that I doted you and would do anything for you, I wasn't even 15 yet and all I had was you," Kyoko's eyes began tearing as Sho froze at the unshed tears. "You still can't do anything when I cry, you're still such a kid," Kyoko sighed as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Ren's different, he holds me when I cry," Kyoko whispered stunning Sho

"Wait, no he can't be, when did he become just Ren?" Sho asked as she smirked up at him, that smirk making him remember the hickeys; "he kissed you?" Sho spoke the word kiss when he truly meant love.

"He kisses me and I kiss him back," Kyoko corrected him as she watch Sho began to shake with anger, "these bites are his too," Kyoko added to the fuel.

"No you're supposed to be mine," Sho cried as he shook Kyoko again, causing her to squeak but maintained her serious eyes.

"I haven't been yours since you left me... no apparently I was never yours, I was too plain and boring for you," Kyoko corrected herself, as Sho clenched his teeth at the words he once spoke. "You were the original reason for me getting into showbiz but you're not the reason why I stay," Sho stared at her in shock as she continued, "I like working in showbiz, I like brainstorming and creating a new me, bringing a character to life, showbiz if something I want and when I beat you I'll still keep working in showbiz, Ren opened my eyes to this," a small smile crept onto her lips, "I want to be a brilliant actor like him...I love him."

"NO you can't love him, you're only suppose to love me Kyoko," Sho shook Kyoko again but she maintained a strong face for her resolve; _she can't love him, she's not suppose be able to love anyone but me, _Sho thought as he found his actions no use. "FINE I'LL MAKE YOU FORGET HIM," Sho shouted as he crashed his lips against Kyoko, hoping that his kiss would straighten her mind.

Kyoko screamed into his mouth as he deepened their kiss, his lips moving hungrily as she remained helpless. Her arms and torso still pinned, she was unable to move; her legs plagued with shock could do nothing but shake at his mercy, as she felt Sho push her further into the unsteady boxes. All the while Kyoko apologised to Ren in her mind and hoped that he would forgive her for letting Sho kiss her again; tears began to fall when his tongue managed to mingle with hers and a sickening feeling began to swell in her stomach.

Heavy footsteps came charging towards the pair and Kyoko found herself free from Sho's touch; her legs still shocked she began falling, only to be caught in familiar arms. Looking up to her saviour her heart pounded at the sight of Ren.

"Are you alright," he asked as he lowered her to the floor; Kyoko nodded as Ren stroked back her hair and place two kisses by her eyes.

"Yeah," Kyoko spoke breathlessly, "how did you know I was here?" Kyoko wondered.

"You picked up my call, I could hear everything," Ren replied as Kyoko remembered; she had dropped her phone but she must have managed to accept his call before her ordeal. "Kyoko," Ren drew her attention back to him with a smile, "I love you," he whispered bringing a flush to Kyoko's face before it turned into a shy smile. _He must have heard it when I told Sho (Kyoko). _

"I love you too Ren," she replied as she leaned in to kiss him. Ren's heart pounded at the worlds she finally spoke to him; hearing it indirectly over the phone had nearly caused him to trip on the way but hearing it directly made his world shine.

"Oi get your filthy lips of my Kyoko," Sho shouted as he got back onto his feet after being punched in the stomach and skidding across the ground; masking the pain from expressing on his face. Kyoko watched as Ren's loving eyes become piercing as he turned to Sho, as well as noticing his hands opening and closing, eager to hit something again.

_Excuse me while I beat the living day light out of that punk- _Ren's eyes expressed to Kyoko.

"You're Kyoko? I'm sorry but you must be mistaken cause this Kyoko is my sweet girl friend," Ren challenged Sho as he got back to his full height. Kyoko quickly grabbed his hand, drawing his gaze with her pleading eyes; instantly her gaze told him not to fight, causing him to slowly and reluctantly let go of his anger as Ren calmed himself down and gazed at her with weary eyes and smiled. Sho was not worth beating up, when he had Kyoko.

"Say what!" Sho shouted with clenched fist as he stared at his rival, who not only held the title he desired but also now his woman.

Ren slowly helped Kyoko to her feet before turning back to Sho, "Kyoko's my girlfriend and you're not worth my time, but if I catch you with your filthy hands or lips on her again I'll make time and ensure that you can't move an inch for a week," Ren spoke seriously and with intense eyes causing Sho to swallow back his salvia. Wrapping his arm safely around Kyoko and ushering her that they were leaving, the pair turned their backs on Sho; Sho saw the blushing smile that crossed Kyoko's face as Ren led her out.

_She hasn't smiled like that since Kyoto... _Sho thought as he remembered that smile when he had asked her to come to Tokyo with him, all those smiles she shared with him were going to be nothing than memories now; _no I can't let her go like that, she can't love him; _without thinking much Sho charged at Ren with ready fist.

"Oh my phone," Kyoko recalled as she turned to where she dropped it, only to see Sho charging at them. Seeing the danger, Ren pulled Kyoko protectively against him in time to dodge Sho; but Sho's speed was too great to stop him from crashing into the unstable boxes. The boxes teetered as Sho realised his mistake and attempted to hold the boxes back with no such luck; the boxes fell on the group, with the pangs of metal resonating against the floor.

_A slim body that fits perfectly in my arms... soft hair, sweet seductive fragrance... my heart is aching... this is familiar._

"Ren..." a soft voice whispered in the darkness, followed by a strained cry so close to his ear.

_Kyoko? Why does she sound so in pain... is it painful to be with me? Am I hurting her? My head feels heavy... and that smell... blood? _

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: Felt like I should bring Setsu and Cain back briefly since they were in the summary ^^" and I also tried changing the writing back to like ch1 but still not quiet there. **

**I couldn't make a heart emoti; it kept erasing itself when I saved so I did *heart* instead or would this 'C3' be better. **

**Sorry still one more chapter cause when I wrote this chapter it came out really long and I thought this would be a good and suspenseful spot to stop. Next chapter nearly done, just doing the Epilogue with the chapter. **

**Rats xp- sorry I didn't write much about Yashiro's reaction, I didn't think it was that important to the plot.**

**BlackWhite13- drats, you picked up the one detail I hoped everyone missed. I actually forgot that I said Ren had his contacts off, so I just made it that Yashiro didn't realise his eyes, maybe due to shock?**

**SpiltPersonaliti- thanks for reviewing; glad I made you laugh and that you're enjoying the story.**


	8. Chapter 8 plus Epilogue

**MWU8- As promised a quick update. ENJOY**

**XxXxXxX**

A tall man dressed in a white coat walked purposefully through the private hospital, followed by a shorter and darker man. The nurses and doctors wondered about the strange pair, but knew that they would not be trouble and allowed them to continue through the corridor to the patient rooms. Reaching the private room, Lory knocked on the door before slowly creaking it open when there was no response; inside he saw the still sleeping man and beside him a sleeping lady, holding his hand as she leaned on the bed.

"Mogami-chan, you still here?" he asked entering the room, waking Kyoko up; he stilled when she opened her red eyes to him.

"President? Umm yeah I wanted to stay by Ren in case he woke up," Kyoko spoke as she turned to Ren's sleeping form with a sad smile, "he still hasn't woken yet," she sniffled before turning back to Lory. "You shouldn't dress like a doctor sir, they may mistake you for a real one," she tried to smile, but only managed to briefly.

"It's only been a day Mogami-chan, here I brought your bag," Lory replied as he walked closer to the pair; Ren had not changed since he was admitted, while Kyoko seemed to be getting paler and physically drained; he gazed down Kyoko's shoulder to her torn sweater with little blood stains and worried about her.

"How's your shoulder," he inquired as Kyoko replied it was fine as she continued to stare at Ren. Yesterday, when they confronted Sho and the boxes fell on the group, Ren was struck in the back of the head by some metal poles carelessly packed in the boxes whilst shielding Kyoko; while one struck Kyoko's shoulder deeply; Sho was buried with heavier boxes crushing his torso.

"Have you eaten anything?" Lory asked as Kyoko flinched at his words; sighing Lory turned to Sebastian who understood without words, bowed and left to get Kyoko some lunch. "I know you're dedicated to him, but you need to look after your health too, I don't want you to get sick or collapse and neither would Ren," Kyoko shied guiltily under his gaze, before staring back at Ren.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," he reassured Kyoko who nodded, leaning up she brushed strands of hair away from Ren's eyes.

"I'm just worried about his memory... he hadn't remembered everything from the last accident, and then this happened," Kyoko spoke in a shaky voice; Lory placed a warm hand on Kyoko's uninjured shoulder and gazed at her reassuringly.

"If that happens, we'll just have to help him remember; like how he was remembering before we just have to be patient and start over," he assured her with a mischievous smile, "there is also a saying that says 'what the mind forgets the heart remembers,' maybe you should kiss him," he snickered as Kyoko blushed at him.

"You knew?" Kyoko asked shocked as Lory smiled.

"I've always suspected something to grow between you two, only during the Dark Moon completion party did I confirm it," Lory informed.

_Eh? The president was there? No way would I have not noticed him, with the way he dresses up... but I remember Sawara saying that he forbid Lory from going since it was cast and crew only and something about him wanting to make it Egyptian themed; _a memory struck Kyoko's as she recalled the statue she ran into it.

"YOU WERE IN THAT STATUE!" Kyoko cried with a red face, muffling her voice that she had not expected to be so loud as Lory snickered.

"Heh took Ren a while to realise it too," Lory confirmed as he watched the girl continue blushing, "it may almost be time for you to graduate from the Love Me Section my dear," Lory spoke, calming the girl for a moment; at that time Sebastian returned with a plastic bag.

"You seem to have opened your heart again Mogami-chan, I have noticed that you seem happier while at LME and I've noticed the same in Ren, there was a side of Ren I have not seen in many years but you seem to have swayed him, so I truly think you are fit for each other," Lory expressed as he passed the plastic bag to Kyoko. "I apologise that I can't stay too long but I'll come again later tonight with Maria, make sure you eat everything there Kyoko;" Kyoko nodded and accepted the bag as she thanked the visiting pair as they left the room.

Sitting back down, Kyoko finally realised how hungry she actually was and peered into the bag and smiled; there was a smiley set meal, two highly rare smiley vegetable onigiri and a warm canned coffee. Kyoko couldn't help cry a bit at the sight; _Ren always ate onigiri and coffee, _she thought as she pulled the bento out and began eating it quietly.

Setting her finished bento to the side, she looked at Ren who still remained the same and sighed.

"Ren... the president and Sebastian came to visit; he said he would bring Maria later tonight so you should wake up," Kyoko talked out hoping her voice would wake him up, "Corn, they got me a smiley bento, from the smiley food court and also two rare veggie onigiri, they're very yummy but I'm not going to eat it until you wake up, I have one for you and one for me Corn," she switched to calling him Corn hoping that he may respond to that name instead, but no luck.

_Corn! _She thought as she rushed to her bag hoping her little purse was inside; gratefully seeing the pouch she poured out the blue stone. Returning, Kyoko opened Ren's hands and closed Corn within before wrapping her hands around Corn and his hand as she brought them to her face and willed the magic to work; a tear just running down her face and touching his skin.

"I miss you, please wake up," she plead as she felt eerily lonely. "Please, I want us to be together Ren, Corn which ever name you prefer, I finally realise how important you are in my life," she waited for a response but still, silence. "Please Ren wake up, I want you to hug me, kiss me, love me... please I want us to go back to where we first met, I want to have our first date, our first time, I want the world to know that I love you," she cried as the tears began falling onto the bed.

"Please wake up, pretty please," she begged as she moved up to kiss him tenderly on the lips, lingering, hoping for him to recuperate but nothing. She sniffled at him before resting her head back on the bed, finding her words and actions useless and wanting to cry again.

_Why can't I do anything... why does everyone I love leave me? It hurts... even more this time._

"Mogami-san?" a weak voice called out, but Kyoko missed it; "K-Kyoko," the voice hoarsely spoke as his thumb stroked her hand, finally drawing her attention. Kyoko turned to face Ren, thinking she was dreaming but shot up when he reached out to brush her hair.

"Ren!" she shouted joyously at the awoken man, but a stunned expression crossed his face when she spoke his name.

"Um yes, Mogami-san uh where am I? What happened to filming?" Ren asked puzzled as he scanned the room.

"I'm so glad you're awake, you're in the hospital because of you had another concussion," Kyoko informed him, her heart beating rapidly, "don't move too much, you had stitches on your scalp so your head my feel strange."

"Another concussion? What do you mean 'another' Mogami-san?" He asked as Kyoko stilled at his words.

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko repeated as Ren looked at her confusedly; _no he couldn't have; _"Ren what's the last thing you can remember?" she asked with dread building within her.

"I was doing the car chase scene," Ren replied as he watched Kyoko's face go pale, "are you okay Mogami-san, you look pale and your eyes are so red," he reached out to her touching her face.

"Ren... you crashed during that scene," Kyoko whispered as Ren nodded, obviously that was the reason he believed he was in hospital, "that was two months ago," Kyoko continued as shock ran through his face.

"What! Two months," Ren repeated in shock as he noticed that Kyoko's hair was actually longer than he recalled. He looked up at the ceiling and clenched his hand, feeling something he looked to see his stone.

"You can't remember anything of the last two months Ren?" Kyoko asked with a heart breaking, tone that shook Ren's own heart; reluctantly Ren confirmed her answer, before his eyes drew to her light hickey.

"What happened he asked her," as he touched the bite on her neck then to her injured shoulder as Kyoko bit her lips and tears threatened to fall again. _He doesn't remember... _she thought as she held back her tears, but Ren's worried yet caring gaze made her heart skip at his touch, his gaze, his warmth.

'_**What the mind forgets the heart remembers'**_

Lory's words came to mind as she stared lovingly back at Ren, making him feel warm all over.

"You happened to me Ren," Kyoko replied as she sat herself on his bed and pulled his hand up, unclenching it to reveal the magic stone, "you came back for me, Corn," she smiled as Ren's face panicked at the revelation, question of how much she knew and what happened in that unknown two months soon all faded as warm soft lips pressed against his.

Surprise ran through Ren at the shy girl's boldness, but without realising it he recuperated the kiss with passion, arms wrapping her closer to him as her moans invigorated him until they parted lips, but remained within close proximity of one another.

_So familiar... so wonderful, so perfect; _Ren thought as he gazed into her watery gold eyes.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly, "even if I have to start all over and make you fall for me again," Kyoko proclaimed in a determined voice as Ren grinned like a school boy at her words.

"That's not necessary," Ren spoke as he pecked her quickly on the lips, "I'm already and still in love with you, my sweet Kyoko-chan."

_**~End~**_

**XxXxXxX**

_**Eplilogue**_

Looking at the small white box with a sigh Ren placed it within his a new white Amandy suit as he exited his car before making his way to the familiar restaurant, that his sweet girlfriend still lived in. Tonight he was escorting her to the premier of her debut movie which he was co-star in, after she finally graduated from the Love-Me Section. Smiling at the Okami who opened the door to him and bowing to the Taisho, Ren waited patiently at the breakfast bench until Kyoko came down the stairs.

His breath was taken away as she came down the stairs with a shimmering blue shawl and with an off shoulder black dress that hugged her body nicely; elegant and not too provocative, perfect for her in every way.

"Beautiful," Ren spoke out loud, bring a blush to his girlfriends cheeks and a chuckle from the Okami.

"Thank you, you look handsome too," she replied as she walked up to Ren and accepted his offered arm. Saying good bye to the older couple, the two young love birds were on their way to the premier.

"What brand dress is that Kyoko? It really suits you, elegant but not too old," Ren asked curiously as he drove, having been banned buying her a dress this time he wondered what brand had awed the lovely lady.

"Hmm?" Kyoko responded as she closed her compact mirror and turned to Ren, teasing him with her glossy lips. "Brand? Umm I'm not actually too sure I didn't really look at brands and they removed all the tags so I couldn't check the price since they refused to let me pay for it but I remember the store had a fully curtained dressing room," Kyoko responded as she packed her handbag.

Ren peered over to her once they stopped at the lights, "so someone else paid for that dress that you're wearing, was it a guy?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course it was a guy," Kyoko responded obliviously, causing Ren to clench the steering wheel tightly.

_Hmm is it getting cold? _Kyoko thought to herself as she turned to Ren and stiffened as her little grudges began appearing. _Uh he's angry... why?_

"Kyoko," Ren spoke in a deep voice chilling Kyoko's spine, "as your dear boyfriend I don't see why you would get another man to pay for your dress, do you know that when a man buys a woman something it means they want something in return."

_Eh déjà vu? Wait... didn't I have this conversation with him back during the Dark Moon party and with Sho... OH he doesn't remember that he bought this dress for me; _Kyoko smirked to herself.

"Oh~ I understand Ren so... that means I have to repay this man for buying me this dress, I wonder what he wants?" Kyoko inquired, agitating Ren as he began driving again, "maybe he'd like to have dinner together? But he's not really the type to eat, or maybe a simple thank you kiss will suffice," Kyoko joked as Ren quietly growled.

"Kyoko, how do you think that last suggestion makes me feel," Ren asked deeply, a frown crossing his face.

"But I've known this man for a while now, it'll be fine, I can change it to a kiss on the cheek if you like," Kyoko responded.

_Known for a while? Change to a kiss on the cheek? She was considering the lips? Who the hell is this guy? No way it's Fuwa, but whom then? Not Kijima or Hikaru right? Geez she's still too innocent and pure heartened, doesn't she know the other reasons why guys buy clothes for girls._

Ren pulled his car over so he could have a serious conversation with his girlfriend; turning to Kyoko who smiled innocently at him he groaned internally how she didn't understand the situation.

"Kyoko listen so you don't make this mistake again, if a man buys a woman clothes, it sometimes means he wants to be the one to take it off so they can," Ren felt his mouth go dry but continued, "so they can ruffle the sheets... make love," Ren phrased hoping it wasn't too vulgar. He watched as Kyoko cheeks burn slightly as she nodded, with a small smile.

"He wouldn't force that upon me, but is that a bad thing," Kyoko whispered shocking Ren as every emotion went through his system.

"What are you saying!," Ren was about to argue but Kyoko stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I should still thank him, it's only proper," she spoke as she leaned in to kiss him, gently and sweetly as Ren recuperated to her lips. When they broke apart, Kyoko saw the uncertainty in Ren's eyes and decided to end her little shenanigan.

"Ren, thank you for buying my dress," she whispered and giggled as she watched Rens eyes light up, "hehehe it was during that two month blank," she informed him, "we should go, we don't want to be late."

"Uh yeah," Ren turned back to the road still stunned, "you're so cheeky," Ren told her as she chuckled more at him, "I still want another kiss and dinner too for buying you that dress,"

"Fine, not that you have to use buying the dress as an excuse," Kyoko told him.

"I want to undress you too," Ren snickered as he watched Kyoko go red.

"What!" Kyoko cried as Ren began chuckling at her, causing her to smack him playfully, "my boyfriend would not embarrass me like that."

"Yes yes, please Kyoko I'm driving," Ren informed as Kyoko settled herself down again; the pair sharing short glances at one another. "I love you," Ren whispered to her, placing a hand on her lap.

"I love you too Corn, but don't tease me so much," Kyoko responded holding his hands.

"I have a gift for you, but you'll get it after the premier," Ren informed her.

"Oh, so there is something you want from me," Kyoko teased.

"Maybe, but you'll have to wait," Ren teased as he continued driving to their destination, wondering how she'd respond if a ring instead of a key to his apartment was in that white box; well he would have the pleasure of seeing both expressions eventually, he was only waiting til she turned 18.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: YAY FINALLY FINSIHED, hope the ending was okay; for the epilogue I chose to have a key instead of ring cause its set not too long after the accident, I didn't think Kyoko would be up for an engagement so soon. **

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AGAIN, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. LOVE REIKA-CHAN ^_^**

**Guest and shizuhoe: thanks for reviewing.**

**BlackWhite13: yes I wanted to have Ren beat up Sho a bit more, but I couldn't seem to work with it to end with Ren holding onto Kyoko or without Kyoko freaking out at his violent side. In the original version I only had Ren throw Sho away, but I added a punch because I did feel that Sho needed to hurt... maybe I should have added more ^^**

**Lechat: I got the heart to work in the HTML but it kept disappearing when I saved so I gave up **


	9. Chapter 3 ver1

**As promised earlier in the story, I've reposted the first version of ch3. It probably wouldn't have mattered which one I went with, but I thought that some of you may enjoy reading this alternative chapter anyway ^_^**

**XxXxXxX**

_I was scared at that moment... not of the kiss that he had placed upon my lips that still lingered til this moment, but of the words that he was about to say to me... I don't deserve those words from him... but how can I fall for him at the revelation that he was Corn... why do the locks have to fall off now when I know someone will be hurt in the end...it'll probably be me again._

"Setsu," Cain spoke to her as he kneeled in front of the chair she was on snapping her attention back to reality from her deep thought. She scanned the surrounding and saw the cast and crews of Tragic Maker were dispersing for their lunch break as they picked up their bento's. "Come on let's go for lunch," he spoke again as he caressed strands of hair behind her ear and lingered on her skin before pulling away; a slight blush erupting on Setsu's cheek.

A few days had passed since he had proved to Kyoko that he was Corn, but she was still conflicted by the words he had spoken to her and his agenda. Her heart was hesitantly opening up to him and the atmosphere between the two was slowly becoming natural again.

"How are you doing Cain?" The director spoke snapping the two from their little private moment as he approached the pair who stood up for him, "your bento's," he handed Setsuka a plastic bag with two bentos in it as the pair had been going to their dressing room to eat. "The scenes aren't to taxing on you are they?" the spoke with a hint of concern to the tall man who shook his head.

"No they're fine I only experience a dull pain when I'm required to do the spins but that's it, I should be able to do the rest of the stunt in a few weeks," Cain replied but Kyoko stiffened in panic at his words.

Cain was doing a few light action and fight scenes today which the director had scheduled while taking into consideration his injuries; BJ's role was almost entirely actions scenes but Lory and Ren had agreed to the light scenes to prevent any suspicion arising from why Cain Heel had not been working. Beneficially based on Cain's portrayal, any injury or pain that Ren slipped and showed made the cast think that he had just been in a real fight recently, assisting in masking the truth.

Kyoko really didn't like the idea of him doing any stunts or the fact that the doctor said he could do the harder stuff in a few weeks. Ren had a check up the other day and was given an okay for light stunts as long as he has stunt free days to rest, but also received an okay to increase his work load which meant filming for Dark Moon filming which he would do on his stunt-free rest day. Of course Kyoko was against this but when arguing with Ren she ended up promising to cook and sleep over at his place on his day off.

_Geez why did the president think that Cain Heel was a good compromise with Ren, surely doing Katsuki would be less strenuous than doing BJ, but I suppose that the media issue would be greater problem for Ren... _ _wonder if I should scare them off though there has been less of them lately._

Kyoko who had been going to the Dark Moon filming between the missions recalled the paparazzi sneaking about the place such that Ogata had to arrange security at each stage entrance to ensure that they did not interrupt filming, which helped in the matter in addition to the fact that they had not had any vision of Ren. Regarding the car scene which Ren had crashed in, Director Ogata had hired a stunt double to complete it although he used snippets from Ren's attempt as well. There was also a mention from Ogata saying that he'll need Ren back as Katsuki soon to complete filming before the scheduled Dark Moon completion party, although he also showed concern for his well-being.

"Setsu are you going to eat?" Cain spoke and Setsu once again blinked to attention; scanning the room she found herself in their dressing room and sitting down for their lunch. _Eh? When did we get here? The directors gone... ugh I must have zoned out again and gone on auto pilot, _Kyoko sighed before feeling eyes staring at her.

"You sure you're not sick?" Cain asked as he pulled off his gloves and reached for her forehead which she was unable to flinch from. She watched his calculative expression before chuckling at him.

"Nii-san I don't think you know how to tell like that, you usually use a thermometer," she smiled as he retracted his hand, "I'm not sick I was just thinking about something."

"About what I said the other day," he gave her a knowing glance which she blushed under as her thought was overcome with his earlier words and she gave a shy nod. _I nearly forgot_... _he held off those words because he knew I was scared and because he was confident._

[After seeing her scared expression Ren had asked what happened to her during the time they were separated, why she was in the Love Me Section and why she was both scared and hostile to love. She confessed everything to him from running away and being ditched by Sho, to how she entered Show Biz and how her goal had changed and been shaped by Ren. She felt the slightest bit of anger emanated from Ren but she was relieved that the demon lord had not surfaced. She then confessed that she had become scared of Love and the pain that was associated to it and that was when Ren expression softened and he had pulled her into a warm protective embrace.

"_It's not always like that... it can magical like how you imagined when you were little," _he had whispered to her, _"I could be your shining prince who will protect you... you know I lo..." _he had stopped his words when she shook her head against him and he sighed at the once oh so loving girl.

"_You like someone else_," she shot out and Ren's eyes widened and he questioned himself whether he heard right; _Boss said that she was my sort of girlfriend and I really do feel something for her... did he get it wrong? But I can't remember anyone else. _

"_I like someone else_?" Ren repeated her words, feeling her pull tightly on his shirt.]

"Setsu you going to eat... the bento's going to get cold," Cain's voice snapped her back from her daydream.

"Hyes ah," she couldn't help covering her mouth at the odd reply but Cain just smiled at her thinking it was cute.

"You don't have to over think it there's no rush, now Itadakimasu," Cain clapped his hand as Setsu smiled and followed suit.

"Nii-san," Setsu spoke out as she stared at her bento that did not look like it should; "did you uh," Setsu flinched as she looked up at Cain and Setsu's soul left Kyoko briefly as she stared at the puppy across from her. The puppy ears showed up and the large innocent eyes stared at her as he held a piece of chicken with chopsticks in his mouth; _ah the puppy expression is back, aww I wanna pet him (Kyoko)._

Momentarily awed by the puppy she shook her head to fend off it impact as she stared at his bento and sighed at him.

"You should eat more... especially when you haven't fully recovered," Setsu spoke as she pulled his bento to her and switched the bento boxes so that Cain now had the over filled one; he had piled extra rice and chicken into her bento while she was daydreaming. Cain looked deathly at the bento now before him and whimpered as he turned his puppy eyes back at the girl who just shook her head, "it's your own fault," she said before taking a bite of her bento with a small smile coming to her lips; _the puppy face came back, that means he's remembering right?_

She peeked up at Cain who though upset smiled back at her and her heart sped up as she remembered that morning again.

["So she would be 17 now right?" Ren asked as Kyoko nodded against him; _she still doesn't get it does she, _Ren thought internally as he comprehended the obvious from what she had told him (she left out that she was Bo though) "_Kyoko... don't you fit in that category, high schooler and 17_?" Ren asked the silly girl buried in his chest.

"_Eh_?" Kyoko pushed away from him with startled eyes, his words actually making sense._ "Can't be... I'm going to be 18 this year and um... you always teased me and stuff and you said 17."_

"_If you were born a week later then you would have been 17 this year and don't people say that you hurt the ones you love," _Kyoko flinched at his last words, "I mean tease the ones you love," Ren tried to correct himself but now wanted to punch himself. Kyoko nodded accepting his cover up but he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"_Don't give up on love... you know I really care for you," _he petted her head and she leaned her head against him.

"_But it felt like my heart and world shattered_," she mumbled out as he continued to pet her, "_I cried myself dry that time_."

"_But it was nice before that right?_" Ren asked as he pulled her up against him despite how much he hated saying that, but it was true, she used to smile when she mentioned Sho. "_Over time a heart can heal and you can create a new wonderful world_," he smiled as he looked into her eyes, "_only if you give it the chance_." She nodded to him and he placed a light peck on her head which she smiled at, "_you can create a new world with me_."]

**XxXxXxX**

**Back at the Hotel**

_I still can't believe I was so blind... all this time, that girl was me, _Kyoko thought as she stared out into the city on the balcony while Ren was taking a bath. Over the last few days since the whole revelation, things have been going well between Kyoko and Ren, they were falling back into habits and the fact that Ren loved Kyoko didn't scare her as much, but Ren had been cautious of his words and action, toning down his playboy self; they even started sleeping in separate beds again but the distance seem to make Kyoko miss him which made her think of him some more.

She missed his warmth at night, his protective arms encircling her and intoxicating scent; she missed touching his hair at night when he slept and even his lips on hers. She couldn't help blushing at the thought that all those things attracted her and though he still kissed her but not on the lip, she missed the intensity of his kiss which he once showed her.

"Kyoko," Ren called out to her and slowly in her dreamy state she turned to him and was caught by his green eyes. The other thing that attracted her was his green eyes that she met every morning before he placed his contacts on; it was special to her since she was privileged to meet his true eyes, the eyes of her fairy prince.

"You should come back in, it's cold," Ren called out to her noticing her still in a dream state.

"Ah yes sorry," she replied snapping out of her thought before noticing his shirtless-ness and dashing pass him back inside with a blush as she shouted that he should put his shirt back on, which only made Ren chuckle at. Another thing that attracted Kyoko was Ren's sculpted chest which amazed her and was burned into her memory for the purpose of her dolls, but what embarrassed her was the fact that she couldn't help wanting to stare and touch his strong chest but she refused to let him know or catch her staring, she was scared what he would say and do to her he had caught her.

"Kyoko," Ren spoke as he stared at the lump on the bed, hiding beneath the sheets; he heard a muffle 'yes' come from the sheet, "can you help me," Kyoko shyly peeked out of the sheets and saw him holding a roll of bandages in his hand, "I accidentally got my old ones wet."

"Oh," Kyoko sighed in relief as she shed the sheets and took the bandages from him and began treatment hoping it'll distract her from staring at his chest. Ren sat silently as she carefully bandaged his arm.

"Tomorrow you have Box-R right?" Ren asked breaking the silence.

"Ah yes so make sure you look after yourself tomorrow since Setsu won't be there," she replied, "it was lucky that the director didn't need Natsu much the last couple weeks, it helped me juggle between Dark Moon, Tragic Maker and looking after you, there all done not too tight right," Kyoko smiled as she finished bandaging his arm.

"I'd like to see you as Natsu," Ren confessed as he moved to get his shirt and Kyoko tilted her head at him. _Oh he doesn't remember that... that he saw my Natsu just_ _be-before the accident_; Kyoko touched her neck, _that time Princess Rosa fell. _

"You looked amazing on tv for Dark Moon as Mio and do you know how amazed I was when I saw you as Setsu, I would like to see what other amazing character you can become," Ren complimented as he finished buttoning his top then turned to her; he was surprised by the sad smile on her lips. "Kyoko what's wrong?" Ren glided back next to her as she let out a shaky breath.

"Y-you saw me as Natsu that day... just before you crashed," Kyoko teared. "I should have made you a charm even if you said you wouldn't face any danger, I should have thought that Princess Rosa falling off was an ill omen and called you then maybe that child wouldn't have crossed the road just as you came;" Kyoko's emotions was spiralling as memories of that day came back to her and somehow she felt guilty for what happened to Ren and at fault and couldn't help the words and tears escaping her. "I'm sorry Ren, you might not have crashed if I did more for you, you wouldn't have been injured, you wouldn't have lost your memory, I wouldn't have screwed up your schedule for the year, you wouldn't have damaged your amazing body, you wouldn't have shown any interest in me as your Kohai, if none of this happened you wouldn't have wanted a plain and boring girl like me stuck with MFFF," Kyoko was cut off by Ren's lips; he couldn't take any more of her negative words that was hurting her.

Kyoko initially gasped at the intrusive kiss and protested against Ren, feeling that she was undeserving of his affection, but he didn't back away and put his heart into the deep kiss until she melted in his arms. Her eyes fluttered at the contact and her body hummed against his until they pulled apart breathlessly, just enough for each other to breathe.

"I told you... you're not any of those things," Ren huffed against her as his green eyes stole her soul, "you... you are really beautiful my Kyoko," he whispered as Kyoko cried at the truth of his words.

["_I'm 17 now like you said... but you should have someone who's not plain and not boring_."

"_No, you're not any of those... your actually very interesting and expressive. beautiful_," Ren said with sinful eyes as he moved his face closer to hers, "_I said you were gorgeous last night didn't I... if I didn't have feeling for you would I had tried to bed you,_" his hot breath caressed her face as she panted quietly in his trap. Her eyes shot close as he approached her but he stopped an inch from her and placed her senses into a frenzy.

She didn't move in but she didn't move away either so to Ren it meant that she was open to the idea of them being together but it was too soon right now, but he was still happy.

"_Kyoko... I won't ever say those 3 words that scare you_," Kyoko heart tighten at his words and she wanted to cry despite how much those words scared her at the moment, she wanted to protest that she wanted to hear those words from him one day but not now but Ren continued. "I'll only say those words to you once I hear them from your lips, when your heart delivers those life changing words to me first," he smiled down at her as he caressed her flaming cheeks, "_I know you will someday and when you do I'll return those words and my feeling back to you_."]

_Ren... Corn, he's such a wonderful patient person, _Kyoko thought from the memory as her tears slowly dried and she stared back into Ren's green eyes. She knew she must have cried against him for a while, but he had stayed with her, she could tell that he would stay until she understood he meant everything he said and more._ Mmm he wants me to say those words first, but it's so embarrassing... I-I don't think I've ever said it, but I feel it's too much still. _She looked up at Ren again and he smiled as he comfortingly rubbed her back and she felt warm and her heart beat faster.

_[If something warm rises from your heart, that's the warning sign; _Kyoko recalled the words she gave Ren when she was Bo ironically.]

"Um... I- I really like you...Corn," Kyoko almost whispered to Ren, as she gathered up her courage to say something of affection to Ren even calling him Corn to make it easier. She wanted to let him know that she wanted something special with him and hopefully her words could tell him how far her heart had healed.

"Thank you, I really like you too Kyoko," Ren replied to her and she smiled at him feeling so lucky to have found her patient and mature fairy prince; "you think I have an amazing body?" Ren teased inflaming Kyoko's body; _patient, mature and play boyish fairy prince. _

**XxXxXxX**


End file.
